Broken
by LadyStarlight.95
Summary: Bella fue testigo de la desaparición de Alice Cullen, pero no dijo nada hasta días después. Ahora debe enfrentar la furia del pueblo y de Edward, el mellizo de Alice. "¿Por qué debería ayudarte cuando tú no ayudaste a mi hermana? Creo que eres jodidamente descarada". /Universo alterno, todos humanos, capítulos cortos y actualizaciones semanales. Temas oscuros.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer, la historia y trama es completamente mía.

 **Importante:** Lean la nota de autor al final de la página.

* * *

 **Broken**

.

.

 **I  
**

 _.  
_

 _._

 _"_ _Isabella Swan: 17 años, bonita, callada, buenas calificaciones._

 _Puntos a favor: Está siempre sola, sería fácil sacarla de casa._

 _Puntos en contra: Es la hija del Jefe. Peligroso_

 _Lugares: Librería, carretera"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

No era la primera vez que Bella Swan estaba en esa comisaría y, sin embargo, era la primera vez que las paredes grises y el arome café y productos de limpieza que impregnaba el lugar la hacía sentir tan incomoda. Las anteriores ocasiones que había estado en aquel lugar, jugando con la placa de Charlie, timbrando papeles o sacando fotocopias para sus tareas escolares parecían recuerdos de una época muy lejana. Esta vez todo era real. La comisaría había dejado de ser el "el lugar donde trabaja papá" y pasó a ser el edificio donde trabajaban para resolver problemas…

Hoy ella representaba uno de esos problemas. Y no cualquier problema, sino uno muy grande.

Bella retorció sus manos con nerviosismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría en este lugar? Quería irse a casa. Estaba cansada y asustada. Charlie le dijo que no tenía nada que temer, que él la iba a cuidar, pero Bella no estaba segura de que su padre pudiese cumplir su palabra. Fue precisamente por eso que no llamó a la policía inmediatamente. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir con ella. No quería que su rostro estuviese en televisión, no quería ser la próxima víctima…

Pero tampoco pudo quedarse en silencio. Lo intentó y falló. El cargo de conciencia fue demasiado. Eligió hablar sabiendo que era una situación peligrosa. Ojalá hubiese podido vivir con la culpa, de esa forma no estaría en este lugar, siendo tratada como una delincuente… Aunque quizás se lo merecía. Tardó dos días en decidirse en hablar con la policía. Y no es que la policía le fuese ajena: vivía con el Jefe, tuvo la línea directa para declarar. Pero no lo hizo y ahora estaba aquí retenida por quizás cuanto tiempo más…

Bella no era estúpida, sabía que los oficiales la juzgaron por no hablar antes. El propio Charlie la miró duramente cuando Bella habló. Y es que él no entendía cómo su hija no tuvo la valentía para contar lo que vio sabiendo la situación peligrosa en la que se encontraba Alice Cullen, habiendo oído de su propia boca la desesperación de los padres de la víctima por no saber el paradero de la joven…

Bella suspiró pensando en lo problemática que sería su vida ahora. Si esto se expandía —y había razones suficientes para creer que eso sucedería a pesar de las palabras de Charlie— la vida en el instituto sería mucho más difícil de lo que ya era. Bella no era una persona querida por la comunidad escolar, y ahora lo sería aún menos.

Por cobarde, por egoísta…

Dos debilidades de su carácter. El egoísmo era parte de ella, una debilidad y fortaleza que abrazó desde pequeña y de la cual hizo su escudo y arma de lucha: _protegerse, cuidarse._ Lo hacía sin pensar, avanzaba abrazándose sin mirar a su lado, siempre protegiéndose. No sabía vivir de otra manera. Era su forma de enfrentarse al mundo, no conocía otra forma de existir. Ella se cuidaba y velaba por sí misma… porque en el fondo sabía que nadie más lo haría por ella.

En esos momentos estaba confirmando sus palabras.

Charlie decía que sí se preocupaba por ella, que era su papá…, pero Bella no le creía. Charlie vivía por su placa, y si su placa le ordenaba dejar a su hija sola durante semanas pues entonces era algo que debía hacerse. Y lo hizo, una y otra vez…

Ahora la placa exigía que Bella estuviese retenida en la comisaria…

Bella se preguntó si su papá había pensado en lo expuesta que se encontraba. Él dijo que nadie sabría _quien_ testificó, que sería un secreto de la investigación, sin embargo, desde que Bella llegó esta mañana había visto alrededor de doce personas y _todas_ fueron informadas sobre el contenido de su declaración.

Los sentidos de supervivencia de Bella estaban activados y sus paredes elevadas. Si Charlie no la cuidaba, ella tendría que hacerlo…

Otra vez.

Bella pensó en su declaración y apretó los labios. Debió guardar silencio, debió seguir con su vida e ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Quizás alguien más vio algo, quizás la policía descubriría por su cuenta lo que ocurrió… quizás debió mandar una carta y no llamar anónimamente. Tal vez de esa forma habría evitado que Charlie reconociera su voz y no la habría arrancado de clases…

El deseo de retroceder el tiempo fue tal que vislumbró como pudo ser la carta:

"Policía de Forks: Alice Cullen no se fugó de su casa, vi como un hombre la abordaba cuando su coche se pinchó y la metía a un carro. No hablé antes porque tenía miedo. Era un coche azul. Adiós".

Sí, aquello habría sido una excelente opción, lástima que no se le ocurrió antes.

—Vida de mierda— murmuró entre dientes.

* * *

 _Hola. He estado trabajando en este proyecto hace un tiempo: es un fic bastante más oscuro de lo que usualmente escribo pero necesito publicarlo y quitarlo de mi mente. Como prevención les cuento que tocará temas como el acoso, violencia de género y algo que lamentablemente ocurre a la mayoría de victimas de violencia: culpa. Espero que me acompañen en esta misión y me nutran con sus comentarios. De antemano les digo que espero que todas quienes crecimos leyendo fanfics con Edward posesivos y Bella incapaces de defenderse y añorando la idea de un salvador seamos adultas conscientes de que las relaciones de poder y abuso no son románticas. Un hombre torturado por sus demonios necesita una terapia, no una novia pañuelo con quien descargarse._

 _Dicho esto, estoy feliz por estar acá otra vez, espero me acompañen y les guste esta idea y celebremos juntas esta década desde que salieron al aire las peliculas de la saga: ¡Diez años! No puedo creer como ha pasado el tiempo..., no lo voy a negar: me siento melancólica. Hace diez años era una niña de trece años víctima de abuso sexual infantil, sin un núcleo de apoyo, que se refugió en y especialmente en la Saga de Crepúsculo, hoy soy una adulta, activista por los derechos de las mujeres y niñas... ¡Todo un cambio! Hay cosas que han cambiado y otras que no, mi amor por esta saga es algo que permanece..._

 _En fin, espero disfruten de la lectura. Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o redacción disculpenme, jamás he trabajado con una beta, soy demasiado tímida como para mostrar mis escritos a otra persona que me conozca..._

 ** _Pd: ¡Comenten y sigan la historia! Tambien quiero saber cómo han vivido estos diez años y si soy la única que sigue aquí leyendo y escribiendo..._**

 ** _Pd2: Las actualizaciones son semanales porque tengo la historia lista._**

 _LadyStarlight.95_


	2. II

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

 **Importante:** Lean la nota de autor al final de la página

* * *

 **Broken**

.

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Personas a las que odio: Edward Cullen_

 _Personas a las que amo: mis novias_

 _Personas que me aman: mi mamá y mis novias"_

.

.

.

Nunca pensó que la noche de verdad o reto terminaría así. Nunca. Si él hubiese sabido que Alice no volvería a casa y que sería él la persona que reportase su desaparición jamás se le habría ocurrido enviar a su melliza a comprar cervezas de jengibre. Le habría ordenado quedarse en casa, cerrado las puertas y mantenido pegado a él en su habitación, con el arma de Carlisle firmemente agarrada para protegerla. Pero no lo vio venir… y Alice estaba desaparecida.

 _Secuestrada._

La palabra ardió en sus pensamientos y las nauseas que le habían acompañado desde que su padre le informó la declaración del testigo, le golpeó con fuerza. Sintió la bilis subir por su garganta y llenarle la boca. Escupió el piso.

Su hermana fue secuestrada y nadie lo supo sino hasta esa mañana. Durante dos días la policía hizo diligencias mediocres, tomándole declaraciones a la familia una y otra vez, tratando la ausencia de Alice como una escapada juvenil.

Edward recordaba claramente las preguntas que Charlie Swan y su equipo de incompetentes le hicieron: "¿Tu hermana se droga?" "¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que esté embarazada?" "¿Cómo se tomó el divorcio de tus padres?" "¿La definirías como una persona depresiva?" "¿Mostró señales de tristeza o desgano?" "¿Alguna vez habló de autolesionarse?". Preguntas que buscaban desentrañar una pista inicial sobre qué fue lo que ocurrió con Alice. Preguntas estúpidas cuyas respuestas no importaban porque la única respuesta que servía era aquella que la perra de Isabella Swan no quiso dar sino hasta esa mañana.

Vio que Alice pinchó su vehículo y no la ayudó. Vio que Alice intentó llamar por teléfono y no cruzó la maldita carretera para ofrecerle su teléfono celular. Divisó el coche que se estacionó frente a ella y no se acercó para ver de quien se trataba. Escuchó a Alice gritar y no fue en su ayuda…

Se escondió.

Edward volvió a escupir pensando en el rostro de Bella Swan. Perra egoísta. Perra cobarde. Si ella hubiese sido un ser humano decente… si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica de Forks entonces las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes.

Edward lo sabía…

Si en vez de Bella Swan hubiese sido Jessica Stanley, ella habría pegado un chillido al ver a Alice con el neumático pinchado y le habría gritado que se subiese a su coche, hablarían de cualquier cosa y Alice habría llegado a casa sin las cervezas, pero con una divertida historia sobre Jessica y Mike Newton. Si hubiese sido Rosalie Hale, ésta hubiese cruzado la carretera y ayudado a cambiar el neumático. Si hubiera sido Ángela Weber tendrían fotografías del vehículo y el número de placa anotado. Todas habrían llamado a la policía. Pero fue Bella Swan…

Bella Swan vio todo y no hizo nada, caminó los dos kilómetros que la separaban de su casa, cerró su puerta y las ventanas y se acostó a dormir. Y al otro día fue a clases, levantó la mano y opinó sobre el cambio climático…

Y luego volvió a su casa…

Hizo todo mientras sabía que Alice estaba en manos de un extraño… y continuó su vida normalmente.

Edward la odiaba, la odiaba tanto que quería sujetar su cuello delgado y apretarlo, apretarlo hasta que su rostro se enrojeciera y sus venas se hinchasen, hasta aniquilar cualquier señal de vida de aquellos ojos chocolates.

Quería dañarla, gritarle y empujarla. Pero no podía. Era la hija del Jefe, la hija del hombre que investigaba el caso. Si mataba a su hija dudaba que hiciera algo por Alice. Esa era la única razón por la que Edward no se lanzaba sobre Bella Swan: su hermana.

Edward respiró profundo e intentó calmarse. Tenía que estar sereno o lo enviarían a casa. Y él no podía estar en casa, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando y la mejor manera de saberlo era estando allí, en la comisaría. Había estado adentro durante la tarde, en una sala que la secretaría del Jefe le había facilitado a su familia. Estaba allí cuando vio a Bella Swan en la oficina del Jefe. Tenía los hombros hundidos y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Él sabía que la habían sacado de clases, pero no entendía por qué. Nadie lo cuestionó mucho: A nadie le importaba que ocurría en la vida de Bella Swan. Edward había venido a la comisaria sin saber nada sobre su testimonio, solo la vio en la oficina y por un momento sintió que tenían algo en común. Se alegró de no ser el único chico aquí, pese a que de seguro eran motivos totalmente diferentes. Pero entonces Carlisle entró a la sala y le habló…

Carlisle tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que cruzase el pasillo y se lanzara sobre la hija del Jefe.

Después que se calmó un tanto, decidió salir de la comisaria y tomar aire…

Había estado allí desde entonces, pensando en todo lo que implicaba confirmar lo que él había sabido desde el primer instante: Alice no había desaparecido por su voluntad. Era confuso, por una parte, estaba aterrado de saber que Alice estaba fuera con un extraño, aterrado en pensar las intenciones que tuvo ese sujeto al llevarse a su hermana, pero por el otro estaba aliviado por saber que ahora la policía pensaría el caso de manera correcta. Ahora podían llegar a alguna parte…

Edward se consoló pensando en eso.

De pronto, la puerta de la comisaria se abrió con fuerza y Edward vio como una figura delgada salía dando grandes zancadas seguidas por un oficinal de policía.

Bella Swan.

—¡No puedes marcharte! — dijo la voz gruesa del oficial que Edward reconoció como el Jefe Swan— ¡Tienes que quedarte para seguir interrogándote!

—¡Ya te dije todo lo que sé!— gritó de vuelta Bella apretando los puños— No tengo nada más que decir. Me has tenido todo el maldito día en este lugar y ya estoy harta, me voy a casa.

—No puedes irte hasta que terminemos con las interrogaciones. Tu testimonio nos da pistas importantes para el caso—

—Maldita sea papá— dijo la joven llevando sus manos a sus ojos y limpiándose las lágrimas. Edward se quedó quieto en su lugar, sintiéndose irritado por la escena: Perra egoísta— ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho, no? — inquirió Bella con dureza— Me dijiste que nadie sabría que declaré, lo juraste—

—Y nadie lo sabe…

—Claro— respondió ella sarcásticamente— Es por eso por lo que mi teléfono no para de vibrar, ¿cierto? —preguntó en el mismo tono y Edward fue consciente que el aparato que ella sostenía en su mano izquierda no dejaba de producir un pequeño zumbido. Edward sabía que la gente estaba enterada de todo, sus amigos también le enviaron mensajes. Y todos concordaban en una cosa: Bella era una zorra. —Resulta que ahora soy popular, pero no de la buena manera porque todos han decidido que soy una autentica puta por no haber ayudado a Alice Cullen cuando pinchó la maldita rueda.

—Bella… bueno, quizás las personas saben, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, todo estará bien.

—¿Eres estúpido? — preguntó Bella—

—No te permitiré que me hables así. Soy tu papá.

—¿Lo eres? — contraatacó ella y Edward se sintió incomodo por ser testigo del intercambio.

Nunca había visto a Bella hablar de esa manera. En la escuela ella siempre era muy correcta. Hablaba solo en clases cuando algún maestro quería que participaran, sus opiniones siempre eran académicamente buenas. Pero fuera de clases ella desaparecía. Edward no recordaba haberla visto en alguna fiesta o cumpleaños. Ni siquiera Alice la invitaba a sus eventos y eso que su hermana invitaba a todos… con ciertas excepciones. La Bella que estaba frente a él era una desconocida…

—Confié en ti, maldita sea— escupió ella— Y me fallaste.

—Bella, no pasará nada. Tendrás unos días difíciles en la escuela y nada más…

—¿Estás pensando, papá? ¿Crees que el único peligro al que me expuso tu pésimo trabajo es a la furia de mis compañeros?

Fue entonces que Edward entendió a lo que ella se refería. Y vio la comprensión en el rostro del Jefe Swan: Si todos en la escuela sabían, significa que todos en el pueblo saben…, lo que aumenta las probabilidades de que el secuestrador de Alice tenga noticias sobre el testigo de su atraco.

Bella Swan estaba en peligro y ella lo sabía.

—Gracias papá— dijo ella manteniendo su tono sarcástico— Ni se te ocurra ir a dejarme flores al cementerio—

—Bella…—murmuró el Jefe intentando avanzar hacia su hija, pero ella retrocedió con rapidez— Bella…

—Vete a la mierda— escupió alejándose y caminando a paso rápido por el piso de ripio.

Edward vio que el Jefe suspiraba rendido y retrocedía hasta estar apoyado en la puerta de la comisaria. Edward se preguntó cuanto se demoraría en ir tras su hija. Contó hasta diez mentalmente, pero el Jefe no se movió.

—¿No irá por ella? — preguntó Edward, haciéndose notar.

El Jefe Swan dio un pequeño respingo sorprendido, siendo consciente por primera vez de la presencia de Edward.

—No puedo ir tras ella, estoy en horario de servicio y tengo que trabajar en el caso de tu hermana— respondió tranquilamente— No puedo alejarme de aquí por un berrinche de mi hija, no se vería correcto para el resto de oficiales— dijo en voz baja y mecánicamente, como si leyese una especie de instructivo.

Edward no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar la formación de un pensamientos crudo e inquieto: A Charlie Swan no le preocupaba el bienestar de su hija. No encontró otra explicación para su comportamiento.

—Tengo que entrar— dijo el Jefe, despidiéndose. Edward asintió con la cabeza. Charlie Swan desapareció tras la puerta de la comisaria.

Los pensamientos de Edward eran erráticos. La escena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Veía los ojos asustados y enojados de Bella al darse cuenta de que estaba en peligro, pensó en las palabras de Charlie, su fría actuación, pensó en Alice quizás en qué estado. Bella Swan, Alice, Bella caminando sola por la carretera con un criminal siguiendo sus pasos…

No, no…

Edward se echó a correr hacia su auto sin pensarlo otra vez.

* * *

 _Hola, estoy contenta por los reviews que dejaron y sus teorías. La verdad es que Bella va a sufrir un poquito, como todos en esta historia. Los juicios de Charlie, sus preguntas, son reales: La policía pregunta eso cada vez que una chica desaparece. En fin, quiero leer sus impresiones sobre Bella y Edward, ya sabemos cómo desapareció Alice y por qué estaba en la calle... ¿Es culpa de Edward por enviar a su hermana a la calle de noche o de Bella por no haberla ayudado?  
_

 _Muchas gracias por el recibimiento y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana._

 _LadyStarlight.95_


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía **  
**

 **Importante:** Lean la nota de autor al final de la página.

* * *

 **III**

.

.

.

" _Mamá dijo que me casara con una mujer como ella, así que las prefiero castañas._

 _Castañas: Ángela Weber, Alice Cullen, Jessica Stanley, Bree Turner e Isabella Swan_

 _Rubias: Rosalie Hale, Jane Volturi, Kate, Irina y Tanya Denali_

 _Pelirrojas: Victoria Hale"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bella no manejaba. Bella era la única adolescente del pueblo que no tenía inclinación por los coches. Incluso Ángela Weber, la hija del pastor tenía un coche. Pero Bella Swan no. Odiaba los vehículos. Odiaba subirse a uno. Siempre caminaba o corría, y cuando las distancias eran muy largas tomaba su bicicleta y pedaleaba: lloviendo o no. Nadie nunca le había preguntado por qué, solo la veían caminar de un lado a otro. Tampoco se ofrecían a llevarla, ella siempre parecía apurada y determinada a andar sola. Bella estaba acostumbrada a ver los vehículos pasar cerca de ella mientras caminaba. Nunca había tenido miedo, le gustaba dar zancadas y jugar con las pozas en la calle, pero hoy era diferente.

Hoy afirmaba su cortapluma con fuerza y miraba hacia el frente con dureza, era su forma de decirle al mundo, a quien quiera que la estaba mirando que estaba lista para pelear. Pero por dentro sentía su corazón martillear frenético. Estaba asustada y con la adrenalina a mil. Mantenía la vista hacia el frente, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en los perímetros, escaneaba el lugar una y otra vez. Temía que en cualquier momento alguien se le echase encima…

Los recuerdos del cuerpo de Alice Cullen siendo arrojado al asiento trasero de un coche no abandonaban su mente.

 _Respira profundo y relájate._

De pronto sintió el zumbido de un coche y se puso alerta. El coche venía despacio, lo supo por el sonido del motor al andar. Bella apretó el cortaplumas en su mano e intentó mirar hacia atrás, pero manteniendo la vista fija al frente. Era un movimiento difícil. Quería voltearse, pero tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a ver.

—¡Bella, espera! — la voz masculina la hizo saltar, pero se relajó de inmediato. Conocía esa voz. Bella se giró y advirtió el coche de Edward Cullen detenido unos cuantos metros más allá.

Edward se bajó del coche y se acercó a ella.

Bella no supo qué decir. Estaba alerta nuevamente porque sabía que Edward estaba molesto con ella. Pero a diferencia del resto de adolescentes que la odiaban, él sí tenía motivos para hacerlo. Alice era su melliza…

—Uh…—musitó ella sin saber qué decir—

—No deberías andar sola— dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido— Es peligroso.

Bella no dijo nada. La escena era irreal. No entendía qué ocurría. ¿Edward estaba siendo amable con ella? Edward nunca ha sido amable con ella. Bueno, no la trataba mal ni nada de eso, simplemente no la trataba. Bella era parte del inmobiliario en cuanto a Edward Cullen se refiere. Es por ello por lo que no entendía la actitud de Edward.

Debería odiarla, no estar preocupado por su seguridad.

—Ven, te llevaré a tu casa— dijo el cobrizo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—

—Uh… ¿Por qué? — cuestionó ella con desconfianza—

—Tenías razón en lo que le dijiste a tu papá—sostuvo Edward en voz baja—

—¿Escuchaste eso? — Bella se sintió nerviosa y expuesta. No estaba acostumbrada a que las personas presenciasen sus arranques de furia. Ella no era así en público. Ella era tranquila y atenta. La Bella Swan que ha luchado por construir no atacaba verbalmente a su padre de esa manera. — No deberías haberlo hecho— murmuró para sí.

—Está hecho, por lo mismo vine a buscarte— dijo Edward finalizando el tema—

—¿Viniste por mí? —

—Si—respondió Edward con incomodidad— No me preguntes por qué, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Estoy muy enojado contigo, pero… no puedo imaginarte caminando sola a casa. Vamos juntos.

—¿Sabes lo que hice? — inquirió ella. Necesitaba saber bien el terreno en el que estaba pisando antes de irse con Edward. Él no era una persona de confianza.

—Si, y te odio— respondió Edward con frialdad— Pero no quiero darle el gusto a ese hijo de puta de tenerte a ti también así que sube al coche— ordenó.

—Gracias, creo— murmuró Bella— Yo… lo siento—

—No quiero escucharte— dijo Edward con voz dura— Solo sube al carro.

Bella medió sus opciones: Odiaba andar en autos, realmente lo odiaba. Pero estaba asustada, y quería llegar luego a su casa. Edward jamás había sido una persona violenta y nunca la trató tan mal como otras personas. Era un sujeto decente..., no tenía muchas opciones.

—Está bien.

Ambos adolescentes subieron al coche. Edward encendió el aire acondicionado y Bella jugó con su cortapluma manteniendo la vista fija en la hoja filosa.

—No estaba pensando— dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio— No estaba pensando…—repitió pensando en lo sucedido en los últimos días

—No quiero escucharlo— sostuvo Edward apretando el volante— Solo te llevaré a casa, me aseguraré de que todas las ventanas estén cerradas y me iré. Y mañana te odiaré, y todos los días después de este.

—Solo escucha… —pidió Bella girándose hacia él— Yo… yo no estaba pensando. Creo que hasta ahora sigo sin pensar bien lo que pasó. Estaba en piloto automático y lo único que hice fue protegerme.

—Protegerte— murmuró Edward— Protegerte significó que no ayudaste a mi hermana.

—No fue así— dijo Bella— Yo intenté ayudarla, pero ella me mandó al demonio— Edward apretó los dientes, pero mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera— Yo estaba caminando a casa y la vi estacionarse…

—Basta, ya me dijeron tu declaración— masculló él apretando el acelerador. Quería llegar rápido a casa de Bella y empujarla fuera del coche.

—Me di cuenta de que era su neumático trasero, la vi bajar del coche…—

—Detente—

—Le hice una seña para cruzar y ayudarla, pero ella me dijo "Vete a la mierda Swan, ni se te ocurra venir a darme clases de mecánica". Entonces me enojé y me alejé un poco, me adentré un poco en el bosque y la vi pelear con el neumático…

Edward estacionó el coche fuera de la casa de Bella y dejó escapar el aire.

—Entonces viste como un imbécil se estacionaba, se bajaba del coche y la subía a su coche y no hiciste nada, ¿cierto? Luego te fuiste a casa y dormiste como si nada… mientras yo llamaba a mis padres para decirles que mi hermana no llegaba a casa, y luego fui a buscarla y vi su coche en la carretera y su teléfono trizado en el piso. Mientras tú descansabas yo estaba en la comisaria llorando porque sabía que algo le ocurrió, pero nadie me creyó porque tu estúpido papá pensó que se trataba de una broma… y al otro día actuaste como si nada.

—Perdóname— pidió Bella con lágrimas en los ojos— Me asusté, no supe qué hacer. No recuerdo cómo llegué a la casa. No sé nada más. No sé qué hice ayer Edward, no lo recuerdo. Hoy desperté y lo supe, supe que ocurrió algo malo y que estuve allí, pero es hasta ahora que entiendo lo que pasó.

—Bájate del coche— ordenó Edward—

—Perdón…—

—¡Bájate del coche, maldita sea! — gritó el adolescente golpeando el volante con sus manos.

Bella saltó en su asiento y obedeció.

Edward pisó el acelerador y con un chirrido de llantas desapareció de la vista de Bella. Ella se quedó de pie en medio de la calle, sintiendo el frío, la vergüenza y el miedo palpitando en su pecho. Giró sobre sus pies analizando su calle, miró su casa y tembló ligeramente. El lugar le parecía ajeno, la tranquilidad y seguridad que sintió hasta ese entonces se esfumó.

Deseó que Edward retrocediese y la acompañase hasta que Charlie volviese. El pensamiento fue ridículo: Edward Cullen la odiaba, y aunque él dijese que no quería que le ocurriese nada malo, Bella sabía que en el fondo él rogaba porque fuese ella la victima y no su hermana y no podía culparlo.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Leí sus comentarios y estoy feliz por saber que la historia les está gustando. Esta semana ha sido bastante estresante para mí, he tenido que trabajar en unos casos de abuso físico real y ha sido bastante agotador... leer sus teorías me quitó un poco esa sensación de ahogo. En este capítulo podemos saber más detalles del secuestro de Alice desde el punto de vista de Bella y vemos que Bella sí intento ayudar en cierto modo...  
_

 _¿Cómo creen que progrese esto? ¿Tienen una teoría sobre el paradero de Alice?_

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana!_

 _LadyStarligh.95_


	4. IV

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

 **Importante:** Leer nota al final de página.

*Este capítulo fue beteado por _Mary de Cullen_ , ¡muchas gracias!

* * *

 **Broken:** **IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Me gusta Alice Cullen porque es pequeña y me recuerda a una hadita del bosque. Me gusta Ángela Weber porque canta en el coro de la iglesia y me sonríe cuando entrego la ofrenda. Me gusta Jessica Stanley porque su risa me hace sonreír. Pero quien más me gusta es Isabella Swan, porque es solitaria como yo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Por primera vez en años deseó quedarse en casa y no ir a la escuela. Las cosas habían cambiado abruptamente de la noche a la mañana y ella no estaba lista para afrontarlo. El Instituto siempre fue un lugar en que ella se sintió cómoda. No era popular, no tenía amigos, pero la respetaban, era alguien. Tenía las mejores calificaciones y sus profesores la adoraban, su futuro era prometedor y ella lo sabía. Ese augurio, esa brillantez intelectual le sirvió como una capa para enfrentarse a su fracaso social. Caminaba tranquila, hablaba cuando se le pedía y observaba en silencio como el resto interactuaba. Le gustaba observar…

Pero la escuela ya no era un lugar seguro. No existía nada que la protegiese de las miradas recriminadoras y las palabras duras. Estaba expuesta, y no sabía cómo protegerse. Aún así, era preferible soportar la furia social a quedarse en casa, con miedo a que en cualquier momento alguien llegase a buscarla.

Solo por eso se obligó a salir.

Intentó pasar lo más desapercibida posible, pero fue difícil, sino imposible. Todos la miraban era como si le hubiesen arrojado pintura fluorescente sobre su ropa. Los ojos recriminadores no la abandonaban, la seguían a todos lados. Los susurros y comentarios fueron en aumento y para cuando finalmente llegó a su casillero, los murmullos se habían transformado en ataques verbales directos.

La culpaban.

Bella quiso llorar, pero no les iba a dar el gusto de que la vieran hacerlo.

¿Cómo pudo ser su culpa? Ella intentó ayudarla, pero Alice la insultó. Ella no secuestró a Alice. ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo? No se merecía esto. Lamentablemente era la única que pensaba eso.

Rosalie Hale fue la primera que cruzó la barrera de ataque verbal a físico. Bella estaba intentando esconderse en su casillero, ocultando su rostro con la puerta de metal, de pronto sintió un empujón por el costado que le hizo perder el equilibrio y golpearse duramente con el borde de la puerta. Estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo, logró sostenerse. Se tocó la cara titubeando y sintió un líquido caliente.

 _Sangre…_

Se estremeció y nuevamente se tambaleó. Rosalie aprovechó su debilidad y con un movimiento de pies la hizo perder el escaso equilibrio y caer al suelo. Bella se quedó allí, sin moverse.

—Perra— escupió Rosalie con odio, hizo ademán de darle una patada y Bella automáticamente se cubrió el rostro, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Lo que si llegó fue el sonido de la risa de Rosalie— Eres patética… me das asco.

Bella cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, rogando para que Rosalie se aburriese y la dejase en paz.

—Cobarde— dijo Rosalie alejándose junto a su grupo de amigas.

Bella abrió los ojos y dejó escapar el aire al verla caminar lejos de ella. A su alrededor se reunieron varios curiosos y un par de ellos enfocaban impunemente sus teléfonos celulares sobre ella, sin pudor alguno. ¿En qué momento se transformó en un animal de zoológico? Se levantó con cuidado, evitando tocar o mirar sus manos. Odiaba el contacto de la sangre, pero no podía darse el lujo de dejarse caer nuevamente. Nadie la ayudaría y no podía mostrar debilidad, por lo que terminó abriéndose paso a través de la muchedumbre con pequeños empujones.

Algunos aprovecharon de empujarla y de darle codazos, otros más cobardes le tiraron el cabello. Pero ella no se detuvo, siguió avanzando por el corredor hasta alejarse completamente de sus verdugos.

No podía quedarse aquí. Oficialmente no existía un lugar seguro para ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? No le quedaba más remedio que volver a casa, aunque el solo imaginarse estar en aquel lugar sola le angustiaba enormemente. Dios, su vida era un desastre…

Evitó la enfermería y caminó directamente al baño de mujeres.

Verse al espejo fue doloroso. No reconoció a la chica que estaba frente a ella. Era su cara, sus ojos, pero no se parecía a ella. Una línea de sangre recorría el lado derecho de su rostro, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras marcadas. Abrió el grifo de agua y con movimientos bruscos se limpió la cara. No quería ver la sangre sobre su piel. Odiaba ese líquido viscoso…

El corte en su frente no era muy grande y la sangre había coagulado. Se secó el rostro con las mangas de su sudadera y cerró al grifo. Se examinó en el espejo con espíritu crítico: Seguía estando horrenda, pero por lo menos no tenía sangre sobre su piel. Daba gracias por ello.

Las clases debieron haber comenzado mientras ella estaba dentro del baño, porque en los pasillos de la escuela no vio a nadie. Aquello le alivió. No estaba segura de poder soportar que la atacaran nuevamente. Caminó a paso rápido por el lugar, sintiendo como su corazón latía frenéticamente con el miedo de encontrarse con Rosalie o alguien más. Se sintió aliviada cuando llegó a los estacionamientos, estaba casi afuera del lugar…

Pero al llegar a donde guardan las bicicletas se dio cuenta que llegar a casa no sería tan fácil. Su bicicleta roja, aquella que fue de su madre, estaba tirada con las ruedas desinfladas y los rayos doblados.

—Mierda— gimió acortando la distancia contra la figura de fierros torcidos— No, no, no… ¡Mierda!

Cerró los ojos, intentando alejar las lágrimas, pero fue imposible. Ver a su eterna compañera destruida la destruyó. Era una de las pocas cosas que tenía de su madre y la habían arruinado. Lloró en silencio acariciando con la yema de sus dedos los fierros. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba atrapada… el autobús no servía para llegar a su casa, la única opción que le quedaba era caminar.

Había recorrido en varias ocasiones los seis kilómetros que la separaban de su hogar, no era una distancia excesivamente larga para ella, que estaba más que acostumbrada a deambular por la zona, pero hoy las cosas eran diferentes. Forks se veía más gris, más solitario. El peligro estaba allí, oculto tras el sonido del viento golpeando los árboles. Ella lo sentía… y no podía evitar sentir que caminaba directo a la boca del lobo.

Con un suspiro resignado se echó a andar rumbo a casa.

—Deberías estar en clases—

El sonido hizo que Bella saltase y se pusiese en posición de defensa: Ella era hija del Jefe de Policía después de todo, sabía cómo defenderse si quería hacerlo. Lo cual tenía como mensaje oculto que ella no quiso defenderse del ataque de Rosalie, porque en el fondo se sentía culpable…

—Soy yo, tranquila—

Edward Cullen estaba allí, otra vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó ella un tanto confundida— Deberías estar en clases— repitió con cierta burla.

Edward sonrió de lado.

—Escuché que te habían dado una paliza y quería sumarme, pero veo que ya terminó.

Bella no supo si era bromeando o no, así que guardó silencio.

—Era una broma— dijo Edward, como si leyese sus pensamientos— Asumí que ibas a huir a tu casa, ¿No? Eres una cobarde de tomo y lomo.

—¿Prefieres que esté aquí para que Rosalie terminé por romperme la nariz? Olvídalo. Puede que a ustedes no les importe mi integridad, pero a mí sí. Soy importante para mí—dijo Bella sintiendo una repentina furia— Me voy a casa, adiós.

—¿Caminando? ¿Estás loca? — inquirió Edward con irritación— ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo tu papá en la radio? ¡Es peligroso!

—Rompieron mi bicicleta— dijo ella— No tengo otra opción. ¿Crees que me emociona saber que estoy a merced de cualquier _rarito_ de mierda? No, no me gusta, pero es lo que hay.

—Te llevaré en mi coche— sostuvo Edward.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Ayer dejaste claro que me odias, ¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez? —

El silencio se posó entre ambos. Se observaban con el ceño fruncido e interrogantes en los ojos, Bella sintiéndose nerviosa y confundida, y un tanto asustada por la imagen que Edward representaba para ella y él sintiendo una profunda irritación por la joven.

—¿Crees que estás en posición de interrogarme?

—Responde la pregunta, Edward.

—Te lo dije ayer, maldita sea.

—¿Me estás cuidando porque no quieres que el loco psicópata que se llevó a tu hermana me lleve a mí? —

—Exacto.

—Pero me odias… - dijo, más para si misma que para su acompañante.

—Lo hago.

—Está bien… puedo vivir con ello— dijo Bella y se encogió de hombros— ¿Dónde está tu coche? —

Edward sonrió.

—Ven, por acá. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que por favor no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie, no quiero que empiecen a hablar estupideces…—

—Oh vamos, aunque quisiera hacerlo, ¿A quién se lo contaría? Te recuerdo, soy yo, Isabella Swan, estoy sola, vámonos— dijo Bella mientras caminaba hacia el volvo plateado estacionado al fondo—

—Estás demente…— murmuró entre dientes el cobrizo.

¿Lo estaba? Bella no lo sabía. Quizás sí, o quizás no. Quién sabe… la soledad puede jugar con la mente de las personas, de eso último estaba completamente segura.

* * *

 _Hola, espero que estén teniendo una buena semana y hayan disfrutado de la lectura. ¿Qué opinan de este capitulo? ¿Creen que Edward se siente culpable y por eso ayuda a Bella? ¡Voy a estar esperando sus reviews para saber qué piensan!_

 _Muchas gracias a todas quienes comentan, me encanta saber si la historia les está gustando y tambien a Mary de Cullen por la ayuda ofrecida. ¡Nos vemos!_

 _LadyStarlight.95_


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

 **Importante** : Leer nota al final.

 _**_ Este capítulo fue beteado por _Mary de Cullen_ , muchas gracias por el trabajo y el apoyo en la historia.

* * *

 **Broken: V**

.

.

.

" _Ya no estaré solo… en poco tiempo seré muy feliz, no puedo esperar a que llegue ese día…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"¿Por qué haces esto?", pensó Bella, rememorando la conversación, la respuesta de Edward fue confusa, pero aun así logró su objetivo: Bella subió a su coche. El viaje fue tenso. Edward encendió la radio y sintonizó la frecuencia policial, quería estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurriese, cualquier noticia que pudiese centrarse en la desaparición de Alice. Bella no habló y Edward lo agradeció silenciosamente, no quería platicar con ella. De hecho, si fuese completamente honesto, tampoco quería verla. Ellos no eran amigos, nunca han sido más que simples compañeros de clase a pesar de que se conocían desde el kínder. Bella le parecía una mujer inteligente y académicamente brillante, pero con un ego inflado y sin habilidades sociales. Alice pensaba igual. A ninguno de los dos le agradaba y en más de una ocasión la habían imitado cuando estaban en casa, burlándose de sus intervenciones en clases…

Era extraño ver que ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, nunca imaginó verla allí. Edward pensaba en Bella como alguien de la escuela, una figura que solo existía en la sala de clases, pero ahora estaba allí, junto a él, luciendo tan incomoda como él se sentía. Ella parecía consciente de estar fuera de su elemento; miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, y se mantenía firmemente sujeta al cinturón de seguridad como si temiese salir volando.

No quería reconocerlo, pero sus reacciones le intrigaban.

Edward aceleró el coche y Bella jadeó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió él viendo el movimiento de la joven.

—Ve más despacio— pidió ella entre dientes— Vamos a chocar.

¿Chocar? El adolescente se sintió ofendido, él era un excelente conductor. Desde que obtuvo el permiso para conducir no ha tenido ni una sola multa y jamás ha participado en un choque, pero por la cara que llevaba Bella parecía que él fuese un niño de cinco años al volante. Pensó en bajar la velocidad, pero luego recordó que se trataba de Bella Swan y él no tenía porqué facilitarle la vida así que mantuvo el pie en el acelerador. La joven cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar entrecortado.

—Baja la velocidad… por favor— pidió Bella manteniendo los ojos cerrados— _Por favor…_

Fue algo en su expresión torturada o en su tono de voz lo que hizo que Edward quitase el pie del acelerador y redujese considerablemente la velocidad. Edward fue testigo del cambio en las facciones de Bella: la joven se mostró evidentemente más tranquila que segundos atrás, como si el paseo en la montaña rusa hubiese llegado a su fin y ella lo supiese. Edward sintió el impulso de preguntarle por qué reaccionaba así, pero se contuvo, no quería saber cosas de ella. Tenía que recordar que la única razón por la que estaban compartiendo aquel viaje era porque había un loco suelto.

Cuando Edward divisó la casa de los Swan se sintió aliviado. Estacionó frente a la puerta y esperó a que Bella bajase del coche. Pero ella no lo hizo. Edward enarcó una ceja y la observó intrigado, esperando que hiciese un movimiento, pero ella parecía estar paralizada en el asiento.

—¿Vas a bajar o no? — preguntó él con cierta molestia—

—¿Quieres pasar? — soltó ella de improvisto. Edward quedó en shock, debido a la impresión que le produjeron esas palabras. — Mira, odio decirte esto, pero la verdad es que estoy aterrada. No quiero estar sola en casa, Charlie trabaja todo el maldito día y me prohibió aparecer por la comisaría a menos que él me llamase—habló atropelladamente, sin respirar— Entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer, pero _de verdad_ no quiero estar sola.

El auto se sumió en un silencio incómodo.

—Di algo— pidió ella.

—No— respondió Edward— Lo siento, pero no puedo.

—Uh… ¿Si te lo pido por favor?

—No. Iré a la comisaria, estaré allá. Mira, no quiero que me veas como tu niñera porque no lo soy. No somos amigos y no lo seremos. No malentiendas esto, solo me ofrecí a traerte porque creo que es imprudente y arriesgado que andes sola, pero estarás en tu casa…

—No estoy segura en mi casa, lo sabes. —dijo Bella con nerviosismo.

—Mi hermana está allá afuera, no me voy a quedar aquí jugando a la casita contigo.

—¡Estoy asustada! — dijo ella perdiendo la calma— Maldita sea, tengo miedo. No quiero estar aquí sola.

—¡No es mi maldita responsabilidad! ¿Por qué debería ayudarte cuando tú no ayudaste a mi hermana? Creo que eres jodidamente descarada.

Bella no respondió y Edward cerró los ojos, reprochándose por el arranque. De pronto sintió la puerta del copiloto abrirse, abrió los ojos y vio a Bella bajarse del coche.

—¡Para la próxima déjame en la calle! — gritó — ¡De todas formas debí haber sido yo quien desapareciera, a mí nadie me habría extrañado! – y sintió como cerraba la puerta del coche con más fuerza de la necesaria.

La vio subir los peldaños que la llevaban hasta la puerta de su casa y con movimientos bruscos sacó la llave que estaba oculta en una maseta. Edward la vio forcejear con la cerradura y entrar a casa, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

—Gracias por el viaje— murmuró Edward sarcásticamente— Perra.

Edward encendió el coche y partió rumbo a la comisaria, el único lugar donde realmente quería estar. A diferencia de Bella que huyó de la escuela para evitar golpes y ataques, Edward huyó porque no pudo soportar las miradas de lástima y las palabras de consuelo. Entendía que sus compañeros quisieran demostrar su apoyo, pero en un momento sintió que todas esas muestras de cariño eran dichas como si Alice estuviese muerta. Como si no hubiese ninguna oportunidad de que su alocada hermana pudiese estar dando saltos y chillidos a su alrededor otra vez. Aquello le aterró y molestó en partes iguales y decidió marcharse. Fue allí, en medio de sus intentos de deshacerse de las gentiles palabras de consuelo que escuchó lo que ocurrió entre Bella y Rosalie.

No le gustó y se sintió hipócrita por ello. No estaba de acuerdo con que Rosalie se aprovechase de Bella y la atacase, pero él mismo había pensado diferentes maneras de hacerle pagar su falta de auxilio hacia su hermana.

Era un farsante.

Para cuando Edward estuvo frente a la comisaría, aún no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos en cuanto a lo que sentía por Rosalie y sus compañeros de escuela. Le molestaba que ellos tomasen _su_ dolor y lo transformasen en algo que pudiesen usar para su beneficio. Edward conocía a Rosalie y sabía que odiaba a Bella desde mucho antes del incidente con Alice. Para él, era claro que Rosalie había aprovechado la ocasión para cobrarle a Bella años de rencores. Aquello le fastidiaba. Alice no era una carta de juego que Rosalie pudiese utilizar para vengarse por la envidia que le producía el que Isabella Swan le quitase todos los años el primer lugar como "mejor promedio".

—Tu padre y madre están en la sala de siempre— dijo Margaret Phil, la amable secretaria del Jefe Swan. Edward la saludó con una pequeña seña que ella devolvió con una sonrisa bajo sus lentes gruesos y oscuros— Adelante.

Edward avanzó por el lugar, sintiendo la vista de un par de curiosos sobre él. Vio que en una de las sillas se encontraba Boyle Martins, el borracho más conocido de Forks. Edward lo evitó con prudencia y finalmente entró a la sala donde se encontraba su familia.

Ver a Carlisle y Esme juntos en una habitación le pareció extraño. Si bien el divorcio de sus padres finalizó durante el año anterior, habían estado separados desde antes que Alice y él entrasen a la secundaria. Carlisle vivía en Port Ángeles desde entonces. Fuera del pueblo, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para perder de vista a sus hijos…, lo cual disgustaba a Esme, que desde un inicio había ordenado a Carlisle marcharse lo más lejos posible.

—Cariño— saludó Esme levantándose de la silla y acercándose a su hijo. Edward aceptó el abrazo y beso de su madre en silencio— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela.

—Hm, fue difícil—respondió él rascándose la cabeza— Muchos comentarios…

—Entiendo— musitó Esme— Mi teléfono no para de sonar con tantos mensajes. Incluso me han hablado compañeros de la escuela a quienes les perdí el rastro hace años…

—¿Y te disgusta la atención? —preguntó Carlisle en tono burlesco— Estás cambiada.

Edward contuvo la respiración, aquel comentario era una señal clara de que la tregua entre ambos estaba tambaleando. Edward miró a su madre suplicante, esperando que no respondiera, que dejara pasar el desafortunado comentario por el bien de todos, pero eso no sucedió…

—¿Lo dices tú? ¿No has intentado ya follarte a la secretaria del Jefe Swan o tienes como requisito que sea _tu_ secretaria? —

Edward se dejó caer en la silla mirando a sus padres lanzarse dagas por los ojos, los miró a ambos con enojo. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso en esas circunstancias se comportasen de forma tan infantil? Extrañó a Alice más que nunca. Solo con ella a su lado podía sobrevivir a los constantes ataques verbales entre Carlisle y Esme, sin ella se sentía inseguro, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Tenía que tomar un lado? ¿El lado de quién? Ambos fueron infieles, ambos se traicionaron una y otra vez. Edward lo sabía: Carlisle mantuvo relaciones con todas sus secretarias y unas cuantas enfermeras. Esme en venganza se acostó con el director del hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle y con su hermano. Edward no podía ver al tío Aro desde que lo supo. ¿Y ahora qué? Estaban divorciados, no había necesidad de ser tan beligerantes, mucho menos con Alice desaparecida.

Edward pensó que la desaparición de su hermana sería un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos dejasen de lado sus diferencias y trabajasen en común, pero al parecer estaba equivocado: Sus padres estaban frente a frente, lanzándose comentarios mordaces y cada vez más subidos de tono. Edward intentó bloquearlos, pero no pudo.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando Alice desapareció? — cuestionó Carlisle— Estaban solos en la casa y Edward te llamó una y otra vez al teléfono, pero no contestaste. ¿Dónde estabas mientras a tu hija la secuestraban? —

El silencio fue abrumador.

Edward maldijo entre dientes al ver como el rostro de su madre se contorsionaba de dolor. Miró a su padre con reproche, no pudiendo entender cómo lanzaba comentarios de ese calibre.

No era culpa de Esme por no estar en casa…

No era su culpa por haber enviado a Alice a comprar cerveza de jengibre.

¿De quién era la culpa?

—Es culpa de Bella Swan— masculló Edward— Es culpa de ella y no de mamá—

Edward escupió esas palabras con odio y vio a sus padres meditando lo dicho, ambos abandonaron sus poses combativas y se relajaron. Edward respiró aliviado, pero ese alivió no le quitó el sabor amargado de las palabras pronunciadas y el sentimiento incómodo de que, en el fondo, él no estaba de acuerdo con culpar a Bella Swan.

Jodida vida.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Me gustaron muchos los reviews que dejaron la semana pasada. En este capítulo podemos ver un poco más de la familia Cullen y de Edward mismo, espero que estén disfrutando la lectura y me dejen sus comentarios. Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo es uno de los que más disfruté escribir y les aconsejo llevar la cuenta de los días que han pasado desde que Alice desapareció._

 _Alice desapareció un domingo y Bella declaró el martes..._

 _¡Quiero leer sus opiniones! Nos vemos pronto, infinitas gracias a Mary de Cullen por revisar el capítulo y la buena disposición. ¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

 _LadyStarlight.95_


	6. VI

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es parte de mi imaginación.

 **Importante:** Leer nota al final de página.

* * *

 **Broken** **: VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Nunca he asistido a un baile, ¿Ese baile de la escuela donde las chicas invitan? Bueno, no he ido. Este año iré, una de mis chicas me invitará. Estoy tan emocionado, incluso compré una camisa nueva"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sentía que ya no tenía el control de su vida. En menos de un día perdió dos veces la compostura en presencia de Edward Cullen. Aquello no podía seguir ocurriendo. Tenía que pensar fríamente, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos y ver la manera más racional y lógica para actuar. No podía seguir actuando a ciegas y a locas. Ella no era así. Ella siempre seguía un programa prestablecido, con metas y fechas. Hoy no tenía nada de eso y debía recuperarlo. Tenía que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir y mantener su lugar en la escuela. Había perdido dos días de clases, ya no tenía la asistencia perfecta. Aquello le fastidiaba, pero no tanto como esperó. Debía recuperar las tareas perdidas y centrarse en la escuela…

Si lograba mantener su mente ocupada con las tareas, quizás entonces el miedo paralizante que la obligaba a mirar cada pocos minutos por la ventana de su habitación se iría y ella podría seguir adelante.

Parecía un plan…

Pensó que aquello debió consolarla y alegrarla de cierta manera, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en la escuela y en mantener su vida tal como siempre sabiendo que habían secuestrado a Alice Cullen frente a sus ojos? ¿Qué clase de persona era ella? Se sentía como un monstruo frío y sin alma. Quizás sus compañeros tenían razón y ella era una perra egoísta.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Se sentía atada de manos y sola, tan sola…

Las palabras que le gritó a Edward no eran mentiras sino verdades, verdades muy dolorosas para ella. Estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de que vinieran por ella, su miedo radicaba en que sabía que si desaparecía nadie la buscaría: Ella no era Alice Cullen con un hermano maravilloso y unos padres adinerados. Ella era Bella Swan, solo tenía a Charlie. Y tener a Charlie no es un beneficio en absoluto. Hubo una época en que Charlie fue un buen papá, y en que Bella añoraba que su padre llegase a casa y la alzase por los aires. Pero eso ocurrió hace tanto tiempo que incluso le parecían recuerdos inventados...

Charlie y ella vivían juntos, compartían un techo y algunas cenas durante la semana. Aquello era todo. Bella y su padre mantenían las apariencias de una familia integrada y completamente normal y funcional, pero las grietas estaban allí, a vista de quien quisiese acercarse un poco más.

Bella quería apoyarse en su papá, que él la protegiese de sus miedos e inseguridades, pero Charlie no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Su trabajo estaba involucrado. Y él antes que padre, era el Jefe.

Aun así, Bella mantenía la vana ilusión de que él actuase como ella añoraba y que entendiese y le preocupase como ella se sentía.

Sueños bobos…

La joven se levantó de su cama y decidió ordenar la casa. Recogió la ropa sucia que tenía en la habitación; calcetines, pantaletas, sudaderas. Tenía un buen montón de ropa sobre sus brazos, entonces vio una prenda sobre su tocador y caminó hasta ella. Estiró su brazo, y cuando tomó la prenda, divisó un sobre rosa.

Apretó la ropa contra su pecho y sostuvo la carta, examinándola.

 _"_ _Para: Bella Swan_

 _De: Tu admirador"_

Soltó la ropa.

Sintió como el corazón golpeaba su pecho. Corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con llave. Observó su cuarto con pánico, avanzó hasta la puerta del armario y la abrió con fuerza: Solo estaba su ropa y libros.

Estaba sola…

Pero alguien había estado en su habitación, alguien había dejado esa carta allí.

Comenzó a llorar. No podía controlar el llanto, sus manos temblaban y no podía pensar en nada más salvo que alguien había estado allí, alguien había tocado sus cosas, alguien sabía entrar a su casa… y ese alguien, podía estar oculto en alguna de las habitaciones.

Iba a morir, y nadie la ayudaría. Estaba sola. Miró la carta con miedo. ¿Quién dejó esa carta? ¿Sería una broma? ¿Tendría esto relación con el secuestro de Alice Cullen? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las preguntas se atropellaban unas tras otras en su mente, sin darle tiempo a responder ninguna. Se sentó sobre su cama, mirando el sobre. ¿Debía abrirlo o llamar a la policía? ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? No sabía qué hacer. Ninguno de los libros que leyó hasta ese momento la preparó para enfrentarse a esta situación.

Observó la letra cursiva que dibujaba su nombre y volvió a llorar…

De pronto escuchó el sonido de un motor estacionarse fuera de su casa. Corrió a la ventana suplicando para que no fuese el coche que vio la noche en que secuestraron a Alice. Era un volvo plateado.

Edward.

El sentimiento de alivio que sintió al verlo fue extraño. Se dijo que pensaría en eso más adelante, pero por ahora, iría con él. Mentalmente rogó para que Edward aceptase ayudarla y no la echase a un lado como había hecho hace poco. Necesitaba una mano, sin importar a quien perteneciera. Bella vio como Edward se bajaba del coche y miraba hacia su ventana. Se mostraba enfadado y su decisión de bajar a su encuentro flaqueó por breves instantes, pero luego vio la carta en sus manos.

No podía enfrentar esto sola.

Le hizo una seña a Edward para que la esperase, él asintió y Bella recogió rápidamente sus cosas, arrojando todo dentro de su mochila. No se quedaría aquí. Le diría a Edward que la llevase a cualquier parte, incluso si ese lugar fuese la escuela. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto, lista para salir, se paralizó.

¿Qué haría si el extraño estaba al otro lado listo para atraparla? No tenía nada con que defenderse. ¿Edward la escucharía si gritaba? ¿Iría en su ayuda o la dejaría a su suerte? Bella inhalo y exhaló repetidas veces intentando reunir el coraje para salir de su habitación y acortar la distancia que la separaba del coche de Edward. Intentó tocar la manilla de la puerta, pero no pudo. No podía acercarse a la puerta, sus manos temblaban y sentía frío. El pensamiento de que no lo lograría y Edward se marcharía sin ella la golpeó duró en el estómago.

—¡Oh Dios! — gimió cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, con la carta firmemente apretada— No puedo… no puedo—

Esta era su oportunidad, lo sabía, pero su mente y su cuerpo no estaban cooperando. ¿Así se sentía una crisis de pánico…?

—Abre la puerta—

Bella se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso.

—Bella, abre la puerta. Soy yo, Edward—

Edward, era Edward…

Bella se arrastró hacia la puerta y se levantó lo suficiente como para sostener la manilla y quitarle el seguro. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Bella vio como Edward entraba a su habitación. Ella lo dejó entrar y apenas el adolescente cruzó la puerta Bella se echó sobre ella y la cerró con un portazo, colocando el seguro de inmediato. Gateó hasta estar apoyada en la muralla contraría a la puerta y cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

Sabía que Edward la estaba mirando, él no decía nada, pero Bella podía imaginar sus pensamientos: "Está loca, perdió la razón".

—¿Qué ocurre? Bella, mírame— ordenó Edward. Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente— Mírame, no puedo ayudarte si no me hablas.

Ayudarla…

Edward quería ayudarla.

Abrió los ojos y miró al joven. Edward estaba agachado, con su cabeza casi a la altura de la suya. Se veía preocupado. Bella quiso contarle todo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—¿Qué pasa? — insistió Edward— Mierda. Me estás asustando—

—Alguien entró a la casa— dijo ella— Alguien estuvo aquí—

Las lágrimas cayeron y no las evitó. Dejó que fluyeran mientras vio como la compresión apareció en el rostro del joven. Apretó los dientes y se puso de pie. Bella lo vio recorrer su habitación, yendo hacia las ventanas y examinar las bisagras.

—¿Lo viste? —

—No…

—¿Entonces como sabes que alguien entró? —

En respuesta, Bella estiró su mano y le ofreció el sobre arrugado.

—No la he abierto. La encontré recién, estaba sobre mi tocador…—

Edward tomó el sobre con gesto dubitativo. Bella lo escuchó maldecir, aprovechó ese instante para limpiarse la cara, intentando borrar las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Deberías abrirlo— dijo Edward— Puede ser una broma, puede no ser nada. Quizás te dejaron esta nota en el casillero y la trajiste entre tus cosas sin darte cuenta…— sugirió él. Bella negó con la cabeza, rechazando la idea.

—No. Estaba allí, encima del tocador. Mis cosas de la escuela están por allá, les acabo de dar vuelta sobre la cama. No abrí mi mochila sino hasta hace cinco minutos y la carta ya estaba allí. La dejaron aquí, no estaba allí esta mañana. Me arreglo todos los días frente a ese espejo, la habría visto…—

—Mierda— masculló Edward— Uhm, deberíamos ver qué dice.

—¿Y si llamamos a la policía? —

—¿Y si no es nada y hacemos perder el tiempo a la policía? —

—Tienes razón— acordó Bella— Tengo miedo. Ábrela tú.

—Es para ti—dijo el joven.

—No la abriré—

—Bella…—

—No la abriré—

Edward dejó escapar el aire, frustrado. No sabía que Bella podía ser tan terca. Bella se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

—Entonces lo haré yo…— musitó Edward. Bella asintió energéticamente. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta estar junto a Edward— ¿Lista? —

—Si…

Bella observó los largos dedos de Edward, eran blancos y bonitos. Tenía las uñas cortas, no mordidas y con tierra como las suyas. El cobrizo abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de papel ahuesada doblada, la estiró y sus ojos escanearon rápidamente la carta. Bella intentó leer el contenido, pero sus lágrimas, sumado a su astigmatismo le dificultó la misión.

—Tenemos que ir a la policía— anunció Edward con voz tensa— No puedes quedarte aquí.

—¿Qué dice? No tengo mis lentes—

—Uhm, deberías buscarlo. No me siento cómodo leyéndola en voz alta.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Abrió su mochila y sacó sus lentes.

Edward le ofreció la carta y Bella la agarró titubeante.

La letra cursiva y desgarbada la saludó:

" _Hola Bella: Te escribo para decirte que eres muy bonita y que me gustas mucho. Te he observado durante mucho tiempo y sé que tenemos tanto en común. Pronto estaremos juntos, no me extrañes. Te adoro y no quiero que estés celosa, para mí, tú siempre serás la más importante. Ten un lindo día, nos veremos pronto._

 _Tu admirador"._

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Bella desconcertada— ¿Es una broma? ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre enviar una carta de este estilo después de la semana de mierda que estamos teniendo? Odio este maldito pueblo y a los estúpidos que viven aquí…

Edward la observó sin decir nada, parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Es necesario ir a la policía? Me parece una nota estúpida.

—¿Reconoces la letra? —inquirió él.

—No—respondió Bella de inmediato— ni idea de quien puede ser.

—¿No tienes algún novio secreto? — preguntó nuevamente Edward— Digo, yo creo que deberíamos ir a la policía, pero si es alguien que conoces…

—Es la primera vez que recibo algo como esto. No tengo interés romántico en nadie.

—Bien, vamos a la policía—dijo Edward haciendo ademán de acercarse a la puerta

—Uh… ¿Seguro? No quiero que se distraigan de la investigación…—

—Vamos— dijo Edward con fastidio— Quizás distraiga la investigación o sea una pista: este sujeto se metió a tu casa, a tu cuarto, dejó esta horrible carta y dice que eres bonita y que te quiere: tiene claros problemas.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo último?

—No voy a repetirlo— respondió Edward levantando las manos— Entendiste.

—Te odio— masculló Bella, indignada ante la insinuación—

—Lo que digas, vámonos—

Edward quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, dio un paso adelante, haciendo ademan de salir, pero vio que Bella seguía de pie, mirando con terror la puerta. Edward suspiró. Se devolvió y la agarró por la muñeca.

—Cuenta hasta veinte— ordenó— Vamos a salir antes de que termines, ¿Lista? —

—Lista…— musitó ella

Edward salió del dormitorio y avanzó por la casa con una rapidez y fuerza que obligó a Bella a avanzar a tropiezos. Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y para cuando Bella iba en el número doce ya estaban fueran de su casa.

Pensó que no lo iban a lograr.

—Gracias— dijo ella — Gracias por todo, no sé por qué viniste, pero en serio, _gracias._

Bella intentó bajar los escalones para dirigirse al coche de Edward, pero éste aún la mantenía agarrada por la muñeca y no se movía de su lugar. Bella estuvo a punto de caer por el movimiento y miró a Edward preguntándose porque no avanzaba.

Edward estaba mirando algo.

Bella siguió su mirada. Observó la maceta donde ocultaba las llaves, pero no fue la maceta lo que había llamado la atención de Edward sino el oso de peluche sobre ella.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones.

—¿Tú pusiste eso ahí? — preguntó Bella sintiendo el miedo golpear su corazón—

Edward negó con la cabeza. De pronto Bella sintió como Edward la tiraba hacia el auto. Bella avanzó apenas, dando tumbos, saltando los escalones de su casa de dos en dos. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y la empujó dentro. Luego dio un vistazo a la casa, Bella vio la indecisión en su rostro. Él quería examinar la zona. Bella negó con la cabeza y lo llamó, quería que entrara en el coche igual que ella y se largaran de aquí.

—¡Entra en el carro! — pidió ella viendo como Edward avanzaba hacia su casa— ¡No me dejes aquí, maldita sea!

Edward dio unos cuantos pasos mientras Bella miraba hacia todos lados, con temor a ver al intruso, pero no veía nada. Solo estaban los árboles. Fue entonces que vio a Edward recoger el oso de peluche y correr nuevamente hacia el coche. Bella respiró aliviada cuando lo vio abrir la puerta del conductor y entrar en el auto.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— pidió Bella con la voz rota— Casi me muero del susto.

—Tenemos que largarnos— dijo Edward enciendo el coche— Llama a la policía y di que vamos en camino para allá.

—¿Qué? —

—Hazlo, di que alguien estaba en tu casa—

—Uh… está bien—dijo Bella sacando su teléfono de sus pantalones y marcando el 911.

Edward apretó el acelerador y Bella se apretó nuevamente contra el asiento, pero por primera vez, no tuvo miedo del auto que se movía, sino que se sintió protegida, porque mientras el auto estuviese en movimiento, quien quiera que estuviese afuera, no podría tocarla.

* * *

 _Hola a todas, lamento la tardanza en el capitulo. Estos últimos meses han sido muy asquerosos para mi, estoy viviendo momentos complicados y he dejado de lado muchas cosas, incluyendo fanfiction. Espero disfruten de este capitulo y me dejen sus comentarios. Debo confesar que cuando escribí este capitulo sentí bastante nerviosismo, espero haber transmitido esa sensación._

 _Nos vemos._

 _LadyStarlight.95_


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

 **Importante:** Leer nota al final de página.

* * *

 **Broken:** **VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Ser invisible es algo bueno, ellos no saben quién soy y yo puedo mirar tranquilamente. Todas suben fotografías y sé exactamente lo que están haciendo, pero tú… tú eres escurridiza, a ti tengo que observarte de cerca"._

.

.

.

Estaba en la comisaría, otra vez. Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes a como fueron durante la mañana, cuando vio a sus padres destrozarse mutuamente. Ahora estaba con Bella, contándole al jefe Swan lo que ocurrió en su casa. Cuando salió enfurecido de la comisaría, luego de escuchar lo que la policía tenía que decir del caso de su hermana, no pensaba que las cosas terminarían así. Su plan era ir a casa, alejarse de sus padres y tratar de encontrar algo que pudiese ayudar a la búsqueda de Alice. Pero mientras manejaba rumbo a su hogar recordó como Bella sacaba la llave de su casa de la maceta y aquello le enfureció: Cualquier estúpido sería capaz de abrir su casa. Le enojó saber eso y en un movimiento improvisado decidió darle hacerle una visita a Isabella Swan para decirle lo que pensaba de su estúpido escondite.

El plan original fue ese. Sin embargo, cuando la vio hacerle una seña desde la ventana y demorarse en bajar, Edward decidió que la mejor forma de hacerle entender lo peligroso e imprudente de su escondite era _mostrándoselo_. Así que repitió las acciones que vio realizar a Bella un par de horas atrás: Fue tan fácil como lo imaginó y aquello le molestó. ¿Cómo era posible que la casa del jefe de policía fuese tan vulnerable…? ¿Qué quedaba para el resto de los ciudadanos? Entró a la casa de los Swan irritado, y decidido a hacerle pasar un mal rato a Bella…

El resto era historia.

Bella llorando en el suelo de su habitación, paralizada del miedo, la carta y luego el oso de peluche…

Por un momento Edward olvidó cual fue su objetivo al entrar a casa de Bella, al verla tan asustada, sus pensamientos fueron desechados y se centró en lo que ella le decía: Alguien entró a su casa y le dejó una carta. No fue sino hasta que salieron de la casa, cuando Bella le agradeció su visita que Edward recordó por qué fue en primer lugar y observó la maceta con enojo…

Entonces vio el oso de peluche que definitivamente no había estado allí hace unos pocos minutos atrás cuando él entró a la casa y sus sentidos de supervivencia se activaron. Lo único que pensó fue en sacar a Bella de allí y mantenerla lejos y segura…

Y ahora estaban aquí, siendo interrogados por Charlie mientras Edward escuchaba a su madre llorar a sus espaldas.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con nuestra hija? — preguntó Carlisle Cullen, sosteniendo la mano de su exesposa—

Edward vio al jefe Swan dudar, sabía que sus pensamientos estaban girando y girando, tratando de analizar qué demonios estaba pasando.

—No lo sabemos— dijo él— Mandé a analizar tanto la carta como el peluche para ver si logramos obtener algunas huellas…

—Alguien estaba allí— dijo Edward interrumpiéndolo— ¿Es importante, cierto?

—Lo es. No sé si para la investigación de la desaparición de su hermana, porque hasta la fecha no tenemos ninguna pista de su secuestrador. No ha habido llamadas, ni contacto de ningún tipo.

—No quiere dinero…—musitó Bella sentada junto al lado de Edward— ¿Entonces qué quiere?

—No lo sabemos. Iremos con tus padres a tu casa a revisar las cosas de Alice, necesitamos ver si tenía algún novio o pretendiente que estuviese enojado con ella…

—Alice no sale con chicos— dijo Edward de inmediato— No le gustan.

—Cielo, Alice pudo tener algún enamorado secreto del cual tú no sabes…—dijo Esme a su espalda en voz suave— Es por eso por lo que vamos a revisar sus cosas para ver qué podemos encontrar.

—No entienden, quiero decir que a Alice _no le gustan los chicos_ —

—Oh…—dijo el jefe Swan— De todas formas, tenemos que revisar sus cosas. ¿Tal vez algún chico estaba enojado porque ella le era indiferente? — ofreció el jefe. Edward dejó escapar el aire, porque de pronto estaba recordando muchas escenas de su melliza riéndose mientras veía su teléfono y diciendo en tono jocoso: "Mira Eddie, los chicos me aman… lástima que yo no los amo a ellos". —¿Edward…?

—Alice tenía pretendientes— dijo Edward— Muchos.

—¿Tu hermana era abiertamente homosexual? — preguntó el jefe Swan

—No—dijo Edward— Solo lo sabía yo y un par de amigas de la escuela…

—¿Alice es lesbiana? — preguntó Carlisle— ¿Sabías esto Esme? —

—No…—

—Mierda— murmuró su padre— Mi hija es lesbiana—Edward se sintió incomodo ante el tono de malestar con el que se expresó su padre.

Odiaba estar revelando el secreto de Alice, pero era necesario para la investigación, ¿cierto?

—Bueno. Iremos a revisar las cosas de tu hermana, creo que sería bueno que nos acompañes Edward dado que eres la persona que mejor la conoce. Isabella, tu vendrás con nosotros—ordenó el jefe Swan—

—¿Es parte del protocolo? — cuestionó Carlisle— No sé si Edward se sentirá cómodo con ella teniendo en cuenta lo que tu hija hizo… o, mejor dicho, lo que no hizo.

—No es parte del protocolo, pero prefiero mantenerla cerca. Es mi hija, Cullen— dijo el jefe Swan con seriedad, dejando en claro que no cambiaría de opinión.

Carlisle no dijo nada, pero fulminó la cabeza de Bella con la mirada.

—Otra cosa—dijo el jefe Swan— No pueden seguir saltándose clases y estar deambulando de un lado a otro—añadió mirando tanto a Bella como a Edward— Esto llegó hasta aquí. Ambos deben estar en la escuela hasta que la jornada termine, no pueden seguir yendo de aquí para allá. Sobre todo, después de lo que pasó hoy.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el jefe—dijo Carlisle— Edward, te expusiste demasiado al ir a casa de los Swan. No tenías nada que hacer allí.

Edward apretó los puños, irritado con su padre.

—Han perdido el día de clases de hoy, pero mañana ambos irán a la escuela— ordenó el jefe.

—¿Y luego de la escuela qué? — preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa— ¿Qué hago después? Tú estás todo el día aquí, no tengo a nadie que me cuide… —

El jefe ni Carlisle dijeron algo y Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, hundiéndose aún más en la silla. Lucía derrotada y triste.

— Creo que deberías viajar con Edward—dijo Esme, logrando acaparar la atención de todos—

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Edward— ¿Es una broma?

—Es lo más razonable. Tú vendrás de todas formas a la comisaría después de la escuela, Bella no puede estar en su casa sola, lo mejor es que ambos estén aquí. Bella no tiene coche y no usa el autobús, ¿cierto? —

—Cierto.

—Charlie tendría que ir a buscarla todos los días al salir de clases y _perdería_ tiempo. Ese tiempo podría utilizarlo en atender otras diligencias…

Edward no era tonto. Comprendió las razones de su madre, pero aun así se sintió incomodo al imaginar que tendría que viajar y compartir tanto tiempo con Isabella. Las cosas estaban yendo sin control. Pero lo entendió. Lamentablemente ambos estaban en una encrucijada: Isabella era el único testigo del secuestro de su hermana, era la hija del Jefe de Policía y estaba siendo acosada por un desconocido. Él era el hermano de Alice Cullen…

No eran papeles que querían jugar, pero debían hacerlo e intentar que las cosas funcionasen de la mejor manera.

—Entiendo…—murmuró con desgano Edward—

—Me parece una sugerencia apropiada—dijo el jefe Swan— Gracias Esme. Sé que Isabella no es la persona más grata para ti y tu familia, pero sigue siendo mi hija.

—Papá…—murmuró Isabella incómoda—

—De verdad les pido disculpas por los inconvenientes que les hizo pasar y les juro que estoy dando lo mejor para traer de vuelta a su hija.

—Lo creo, Charlie— dijo Esme limpiándose las lágrimas— Solo… hazlo. ¿Sí? Trae de vuelta a mi bebé.

—Lo haré—dijo el jefe Swan—

—Estaré en el coche—masculló Carlisle con enojo, saliendo de la sala— No aguanto estar aquí adentro…

Edward vio a Bella mirarse las manos con gesto pensativo, parecía estar ajena, perdida en alguna dimensión. El jefe Swan salió de la habitación, diciendo que se encontrarían en quince minutos en el estacionamiento.

—Gracias—dijo Bella girándose hacia la madre de Edward— Gracias por ofrecer a que Edward me lleve…

—No lo hagas— la interrumpió Esme con voz dura— No lo hago por ti. Me da igual lo que pase contigo, pero no soy estúpida. Por alguna extraña razón, tu padre te quiere, y no trabajará bien sabiendo que estás deambulando sola. Necesito a Charlie concentrado— dijo Esme taladrando a Bella con la mirada—

Bella se hundió aún más en la silla y Edward tuvo el impulso de decirle que se quedara tranquila, que su madre estaba enojada pero que pronto se le pasaría, pero se frenó. No estaba bien ir en defensa de Isabella, no después de lo que ella hizo. Ella se merecía esas palabras…

—De todas formas, gracias—

—Solo no molestes a mi hijo— dijo su madre— Si llega con una sola queja sobre ti, te juro que te arrepentirás y ese golpe que te dio la chica Hale no será nada con la paliza que te daré yo, ¿Entiendes?

¿Su mamá sabía del enfrentamiento de Rosalie y Bella? ¿Cómo? Edward se sintió un tanto avergonzado al ver a su madre amenazando a Bella, pero la defendió diciendo que solo lo estaba protegiendo…

Estaba bien…

—Estaré afuera con Carlisle, tampoco soporto estar aquí— escupió su madre haciendo sonar sus tacos sobre el piso y cerrando la puerta con mayor fuerza de la debida.

Edward y Bella se quedaron en silencio, ambos sentado sobre las sillas, sin mirarse.

—No soy la persona favorita de tu familia…—musitó Bella—

—Tenemos motivos… sigo sin entender cómo fuiste capaz de dejar a mi hermana y no llamar a la policía.

—Mi cerebro no funciona como el del resto. Cuando me asusto me paralizo—dijo Bella en voz baja— Pero da igual, no importa cuántas veces lo diga, de todas formas, me odian.

—Hiciste algo muy horrible—

—Lo sé, pero intenté remediarlo— dijo ella—

—Pues lo hiciste demasiado tarde— sostuvo Edward con enojo— Debiste hablar de inmediato. Esas horas fueron cruciales para lograr recuperar a mi hermana…

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento…—

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el teléfono de Edward comenzó a vibrar. Le habían enviado un vídeo: Edward lo reprodujo y jadeó al reconocer a Bella en él. Estaba en el piso mientras Rosalie estaba sobre ella. Bella tenía la mirada perdida, esa mirada que Edward estaba llegando a odiar, como si no estuviese allí… ajena a los improperios, los puntapiés que Rosalie le daba…

—No me dijiste que Rosalie te pateó— dijo Edward enseñándole el teléfono—

Bella observó el vídeo con el ceño fruncido. Se llevó las manos a las piernas, donde Rosalie la había pateado.

—No lo recuerdo…—dijo ella— Pensé que había cerrado los ojos…—musitó en voz baja con la vista pegada en el teléfono— Pensé que solo me empujó contra el casillero…

Se mostró honesta y aquello molestó a Edward. Le molestó porque era otra señal de que Isabella Swan no era una persona normal y hacía que su historia sobre el "bloqueo mental" que sufrió después de ver el secuestro de Alice fuese creíble…

Edward la odio por ello.

* * *

 _Hola, subí un capitulo rápido para compensar un poco las semanas que no publiqué. Espero les guste el capitulo y comenten la historia, nos vemos la proxima semana._

 _LadyStarlight.95_


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

 **Importante:** Leer nota al final de la página.

* * *

 **Broken: VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Estoy practicando mis pasos de baile, para que cuando llegue el momento en el que nos balanceemos juntos no te decepciones de mí. Mamá dijo que era muy importante que un chico sepa bailar"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La casa de los Cullen era impresionante. Bella nunca había estado dentro de ella, a pesar de que Alice era conocida por realizar fiestas temáticas durante el año. Ella jamás fue invitada. Alguna vez le importó, luego simplemente se acostumbró y decidió utilizar su tiempo mejorando su historial académico. No pensó que alguna vez fuese a estar observando la exquisita decoración, ni mucho menos que sería en circunstancias tan horrendas.

Los Cullen la odiaban y no dudaron en demostrar su desprecio. La culpaban por la desaparición de Alice y pensaban lo peor de ella. Esme Platt, quien retomó su apellido de soltera luego de divorciarse, incluso la amenazó cuando estaban en la comisaria. Bella tenía los nervios destrozados y estaba emocionalmente en el suelo. No quería verse arrastrada dentro de la investigación, ni tener que compartir su tiempo con los Cullen, pero no tenía otra opción. Prefería estar con ellos y sufrir sus constantes ataques verbales que estar en su casa, con temor a que el desconocido la atacase. Aquí estaba segura. A pesar de que le incomodaban las miradas de desdén que Carlisle y Esme enviaban en su dirección cuando por alguna casualidad ella estaba dentro de su campo de visión, sabía que eran inofensivos. Ellos no harían nada, y mucho menos delante de su padre.

Charlie era otro problema que no sabía cómo abordar. No sabía cómo sentirse frente a él. Su actitud en la comisaría la sorprendió. Por una parte, jamás pensó que él fuese a defender su decisión de traerla consigo frente a Carlisle Cullen, pero, por otro lado, se sintió tan humillada cuando él le pidió disculpas a la familia por _su_ comportamiento. Fue evidente para todos que Charlie estaba avergonzado de ella y que el caso de Alice era algo personal para él porque sentía que estaba arreglando algo que su hija provocó.

Aquello le dolió más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Bella deseó que su padre la apoyase, y que la defendiese diciendo que no era su culpa…, pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Charlie jamás la defendería porque para hacerlo, tendría que hablar de la muerte de su esposa Renée y las consecuencias que sufrió Bella debido al accidente…

Y él no hablaba de Renée ni del accidente, nunca.

Así que Bella estaba sola.

Charlie le ordenó bajarse de la patrulla y no molestar mientras estuviese trabajando. Bella asintió, ella no estorbaría.

La casa de los Cullen era incluso más impresionante por dentro. A diferencia de la casa de Bella el interior era completamente iluminado y estaba excelentemente decorado, no había botellas de cerveza junto al televisor y el sillón no tenía manchas de aceite. Había fotografías en las paredes, Bella reconoció a los mellizos Cullen en la mayoría de ellas. El resto eran fotografías de Esme Platt, no había fotos de Carlisle ni de los cuatro. Bella concluyó que el divorcio fue difícil.

Lo supo por la forma en que Esme y Carlisle actuaban: apenas y se toleraban y no paraban de lanzarse comentarios sarcásticos y recriminaciones cuando creían que nadie les estaba prestando atención. Pero Bella sí les prestaba atención, porque era curiosa y quería ver si su familia era muy diferente a la de ellos…

—Quédate aquí— le ordenó Charlie cuando estaban a punto de subir al cuarto de Alice— No molestes a la familia.

—Está bien—dijo ella.

Bella vio como su padre y otro oficial seguían a Carlisle y Esme escaleras arriba. Se giró para seguir observando las fotografías. Vio a Edward aparecer a su lado, lucía pensativo. Bella se preguntó por qué no subió junto a su familia, quizás para mantenerla vigilada…

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó Edward — Iré a preparar algo para comer.

—Uh, en realidad sí— dijo recordando que no había comido nada desde la cena de la noche anterior.

—Ven, vamos a la cocina— Edward caminó por un pasillo, alejándose de la sala. Bella no dudó en seguirlo.

La cocina era tan grandiosa como el resto de la casa y Bella no pudo evitar acercarse a examinarla. Le gustaba cocinar, y aquella cocina era majestuosa. Bella observó con verdadero deleite el inmobiliario y se permitió fantasear durante breves instantes que aquella era su cocina y que tenía que ponerse a trabajar de inmediato porque tenía una importante cena con su numerosa familia. Acarició el mesón con la punta de los dedos y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al imaginarse trabajar allí, pero su sonrisa murió al encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Edward.

—¿Estás disfrutando del paseo? — escupió él con enojo.

Bella tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y negó con la cabeza, angustiada porque Edward la hubiese sorprendido en mitad de su fantasía.

—Pues a mí me parece que sí. Te recuerdo que no es una visita de cortesía, ni siquiera estás invitada porque queremos sino porque tu padre no dejó otra opción—

—Perdón, no volverá a pasar—dijo ella hundiéndose— Es solo que la cocina es muy bonita y nunca había estado aquí…—

Edward dejó de prestarle atención y caminó hacia el refrigerador.

—¿Eres alérgica a algo?

—A las nueces— murmuró ella.

—¿Te gusta la mantequilla de maní?

—Sí

Edward trabajó en los emparedados mientras Bella lo observaba de cerca. Había algo relajante en ver a Edward esparcir la mantequilla de maní sobre los panes, relajante e íntimo. Era extraño para ella estar compartiendo una escena así con un chico. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, y mucho menos si se trataba de Edward Cullen de quien tuvo un ligero enamoramiento hace un tiempo…

—Aquí está— dijo Edward ofreciéndole el emparedado. Bella lo recibió musitando un gracias y mascó el pan, disfrutando de la textura de la mantequilla— Prepararé varios, tengo mucha hambre…—murmuró él continuando con su trabajo— Puedes sacar algo para beber en la nevera.

Bella aceptó el ofrecimiento y abrió el refrigerador: había agua, unas latas de gaseosa y una solitaria cerveza de jengibre. Se decidió por esta última. La cerveza de jengibre era una de sus bebidas favoritas, era dulce y no tenía alcohol. Ella abrió la cerveza y le dio un sorbo, disfrutando de su sabor. Volvió junto a Edward, observándolo masticar su emparedado…

De pronto Edward dejó de comer y sus ojos se enfocaron en ella.

Bella se sintió incomoda ante su mirada y se preguntó qué cosa hizo mal.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó nerviosa

Edward pareció salir de su ensoñación y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, no hiciste nada es solo que esa cerveza…—dijo él en voz baja y cargada de dolor.

—¿Es tuya? Perdón, toma, no pensé que te fuese a molestar— Bella intentó entregársela, pero Edward negó. La mano de Bella quedó alzada, sin saber cómo proceder.

—No es eso—dijo Edward con gesto frustrado, dejando el emparedado sobre la encimera— Alice estaba fuera de casa porque yo la envié a comprar más de esa cerveza…

—Oh…

El rostro de Edward se contrajo en una mueca dolorosa y Bella vio como lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro.

—Lo siento— musitó ella— De verdad lo siento.

—Ella estaba afuera por mí, era de noche y no pensé que algo malo pudiese ocurrir. Es Forks, ¿no? ¿Cuál es el crimen más emocionante que ha perseguido tu padre? ¿Un choque de un borracho? ¿Envenenamiento de mascotas? —dijo él en tono brusco y cargado de ironía— Fui estúpido y mi hermana pagó por eso…

—No fue tu culpa— dijo ella en un intento por alejar las lágrimas de Edward— No es tu culpa…

—¿Y de quién es? Dices que no es tu culpa, dices que no es mi culpa, pero Alice está allá afuera por _nosotros_ : Yo la envié afuera de noche y tú… tú maldita sea no la ayudaste y dejaste que se la llevaran como si nada. Ni siquiera puedo creer que estemos aquí comiendo tranquilamente mientras no sabemos qué ocurrió con ella. Me doy asco, me das asco— escupió Edward empujando el pan con fuerza sobre los pies de Bella quien dejó escapar un chillido de espanto.

Ambos se observaron, midiéndose y sintiéndose completamente destrozados.

La culpa bailaba sobre ellos, acariciándoles las mejillas y susurrándoles palabras al oído. Bella inhaló profundamente y recogió los restos de emparedado del piso. Arrojó las sobras sobre el basurero y dejó la cerveza a medio beber sobre el lavaplatos. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tiempo a solas para organizarse, ordenar su mente y meditar…

—Tu hermana estuvo allí de casualidad— musitó Bella mirando por la ventana de la cocina hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Cullen— No tenía que estar allí.

—Claro que no tenía que estar allí— dijo Edward— Solo salió porque yo le dije…

—Ella no tenía que estar allí, pero yo si— dijo ella de golpe, sintiendo por primera vez en días una claridad repentina—

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —

—¿No lo ves? Estar allí es parte de mi rutina—dijo ella con brusquedad, tomando la cerveza de jengibre en sus manos otra vez y dando un largo sobro— Pero claro, no me conoces, no tienes idea de lo que hago fuera de clases.

—¿Por qué estarías en la carretera a esa hora? Era muy tarde…—

—Fotos— dijo Bella— Saco fotografías y a veces se me hace muy tarde y como no tengo vehículo no me queda otra que andar en bicicleta, pero ese día salí sin bicicleta porque estaría cerca de casa y en realidad lo estaba. A Alice la secuestraron a dos kilómetros de mi casa, casi en mi patio trasero—

—¿Crees que se llevaron a mi hermana en vez de a ti? ¿No crees que la persona se habría dado cuenta?

—¡No lo sé! — gritó Bella— No lo sé, maldita sea. Pero es lo que se me ocurre. Tu hermana no tenía razón para estar allí, pero yo sí. Siempre estoy allí, es mi maldita zona— dijo ella derrotada.

—Si alguien te observase sabría esto… ¿cierto?

—Si…—confirmó ella— Soy un animal de costumbres, siempre hago las mismas rutas. Quizás me buscaban a mí por ser un blanco fácil, pero Alice se atravesó y lució más accesible, no lo sé. Solo es una teoría—dijo Bella bebiendo otra vez— Es solo que no creo lo que dijo papá— murmuró— No creo que las notas y el secuestro de tu hermana sean cosas apartes.

—Tampoco lo creo—admitió Edward— Maldita sea. Tengo mucha rabia contigo, Bella—confesó— Pero no soy tonto, lo de hoy fue jodidamente escalofriante. Esa persona estaba allí cuando tú estabas sola…

—Lo sé— dijo Bella.

—Joder. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tu padre actúa como si fuesen dos cosas separadas.

—Teoría del caso—respondió Bella— Estoy segura de que está tomando el secuestro de tu hermana de otra forma a la que nosotros creemos.

—¿De qué forma?

—No sé si sea bueno que comente esto… quizás solo estoy hablando desde el prejuicio hacia mi padre.

—Respóndeme— ordenó Edward— Creo que ya pasamos las formalidades aquí, escúpelo.

—Edward, mi padre no me quiere mucho— admitió Bella con cierto pesar— Y tu hermana es lesbiana, tú lo dijiste.

—Lo sé, ¿Qué importancia tiene esto?

Bella se acercó a Edward, inclinándose hacia él, con miedo a que alguien más escuchase lo que tenía para decir.

—Creo que papá no me cree lo que vi— murmuró Bella en voz baja. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y su respiración se detuvo. Bella continuó— Pienso que él cree que inventé todo esto… y que tu hermana se fugó del pueblo.

—Pero eso no es cierto, Alice no se fue por voluntad propia…

—Yo lo sé—dijo Bella en tono bajo— Pero ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? Papá solo está buscando algo que justifique su teoría.

—Cree que Alice se fugó y tu mentiste, ¿Por qué demonios mentirías? ¿Y tú acosador? Él te trajo aquí, es obvio que se preocupa por ti—dijo Edward sin poder darle crédito a las palabras dichas por la joven— Estás equivocada…

—Estoy segura de que él piensa que también lo inventé y que es una forma de llamar su atención. Por eso me trajo aquí, para poder mantenerme cerca y que yo deje de "fabricar evidencia". Y por eso nos envió a los dos a clases, de seguro piensa que te estoy ayudando a mantener la fachada de tu hermana, que nos confabulamos o algo así.

—No puede ser tan estúpido.

—No es estúpido—dijo Bella— Es muy inteligente, por eso piensa lo peor de mí.

Edward hizo ademán de comentar algo más, pero en ese momento se escucharon los pasos y voces acercándose en el pasillo y ambos se alejaron. Bella volvió a su lugar frente al fregadero y Edward a su sitio en la encimera.

Fue Carlisle Cullen el primero en entrar a la cocina.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y su cara estaba transformada en una horrorosa mueca de disgusto. Bella lo vio antes que Edward puesto que él estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Lo que sucedió después fue una pesadilla: Carlisle se arrojó sobre Edward, tomándolo por la sudadera y empujándolo contra la pared.

—¡¿Lo sabías?!— gritó Carlisle sosteniendo a su hijo por el pecho y presionando su cuello con sus manos— ¡Dímelo! —ordenó.

El rostro de Edward comenzó a enrojecerse y sus ojos estaban lagrimosos por la falta de oxígeno.

—¡Habla! — gritó Carlisle— ¡Habla hijo de puta desviado!

—Papá…—masculló Edward sin aliento.

Bella observaba la escena sin saber qué hacer. Gritó el nombre de su padre al ver como Carlisle apretaba la garganta de Edward con más fuerza. Lo iba a matar. Iba a matar a Edward frente a ella. Bella no pensó, simplemente se movió por inercia. Vio la cabeza de Carlisle desfigurada sobre su indefenso hijo y lo próximo que vio fue la mueca sorprendida de Carlisle, mirándola fijamente mientras sus manos soltaban el cuello de Edward y caía lentamente hacia el costado. Bella soltó el resto de la botella de cerveza que goteaba sobre su mano y miró a Edward con pánico. Él estaba tosiendo y jadeando en busca de aire mientras se sobaba la garganta.

—¡Bella! — la voz gruesa de Charlie Swan irrumpió en la cocina.

El jefe Swan observó la figura desvanecida de Carlisle Cullen contra la encimera y a Bella de pie junto a él. Hubo confusión en su rostro y Bella desvió la mirada hacia Edward.

—¿Qué pasó? — inquirió Esme entrando a la cocina segundos después. Vio a Carlisle en el piso y a Edward luchando por respirar y corrió hacia su hijo, ayudándolo— Edward, amor. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu hijo, Carlisle? —gritó Esme abrazando a Edward contra sí— Tranquilo cielo, aquí estoy. Inhala, exhala.

Bella vio a Carlisle removerse en el piso y automáticamente bloqueó con su cuerpo a Edward.

En su mente era claro que Carlisle era un agresor y Edward una víctima. Ella iba a defenderlo.

—Bella, apártate. Yo me haré cargo—dijo el jefe Swan—

—Él trató de matarlo— dijo Bella con voz temblorosa— Lo estaba matando.

—Carlisle…—lloró Esme— ¡Es tu hijo! —abrazando a Edward.

Carlisle Cullen se levantó del piso, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos. Tenía una herida en el sitio en el que Bella lo golpeó con la botella de cerveza y sangraba bastante.

—Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital— dijo el jefe Swan—

—Tu pequeña puta me lastimó—escupió Carlisle Cullen— Deberías estar presa, eres un peligro público.

—Ella te golpeó porque tú me atacaste—dijo Edward con voz ronca y herida— Y yo no te había hecho nada, me atacaste por la espalda como un cobarde.

—¿No me hiciste nada? ¿Y lo que le hiciste a tu hermana?

—No le hice nada a Alice, no sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡En su diario dice que sabías que alguien había abusado de ella! ¡Lo dice!

—¡No sé de qué estás hablando! —dijo Edward perdiendo la calma— No lo sé, maldita sea.

—Señor Cullen, tiene que acompañarme—dijo el jefe Swan tomando a Carlisle del brazo— Iremos al hospital y luego a la comisaria.

—¿A la comisaría? ¿Por qué tengo que ir a la comisaria?

—¡Atacaste a tu hijo! ¡Es violencia intrafamiliar! — gritó Esme— Maldita sea Carlisle, ¿No puedes ser un papá normal por lo menos una vez en tu vida?

—Abusaron de mi pequeña y tú estás defendiendo al estúpido de tu hijo.

—Estoy defendiendo a mi hijo porque tú que eres su padre has decidido lastimarlo sin hablar con él, dando crédito a las palabras que Alice escribía en su diario, que ni siquiera sabemos si es su diario o una novela adolescente en la que trabajaba…—dijo Esme— No te quiero ver más en esta casa. Pensé que podrías comportarte por el bien de Alice, pero veo que me equivoqué. No entrarás más a esta casa. No te quiero cerca de Edward.

—No puedes alejarme de aquí, estoy aquí por Alice.

—Alice no está aquí—dijo Esme con voz fiera— Y todo lo referente a ella lo veremos en la comisaría. Pondré una orden de alejamiento si es necesario, sabes que no es la primera vez que tocas a Edward y los tribunales lo saben, así que piensa bien lo que harás sino quieres terminar enterándote del caso de tu hija por la radio como el resto de las personas de este pueblo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una ducha de agua fría para Carlisle Cullen, miró a Edward con enojo, pero dejó que el jefe Swan lo arrastrara fuera de la cocina mientras le comentaba el procedimiento estándar al que sería sometido.

Esme, Edward y Bella se quedaron solos en la cocina.

—Limpiaré esto—dijo Esme apartándose de Edward y caminando en busca de los productos de limpieza. Cuando pasó al lado de Bella le dio una mirada larga, que incomodó a la joven— Gracias—dijo ella sin expresión alguna en su rostro— Gracias por ayudarlo.

—No fue nada—murmuró Bella.

—Sabes que no es cierto. Actuaste bien, él lo estaba dañando.

—No pensé…—dijo ella

—Haces muchas cosas sin pensar, Bella Swan— dijo Esme tomando un trapeador y la escoba— Para ser alguien tan racional, eres muy pasional en tus decisiones…

Bella no dijo nada, solo miró el piso, rogando para que el día terminase ya mismo.

* * *

 _Hola hola, leí sus reviews y estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento que ha tenido la historia. En este capitulo dejo muchas aristas sueltas, que se van a desarrollar más adelante. Recuerden que en la historia Bella y Edward son adolescentes, por lo que viven de manera muy intensa sus sentimientos. Aquí pudimos ver un poco más el contexto del divorcio y la realidad de la familia Cullen, ¿que tal?_

 _Espero sus comentarios._

 _LadyStarlight.95_


	9. IX

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia es mía.

 **Importante:** Leer nota al final de la página.

* * *

 **IX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Tengo a una chica aquí conmigo. Te estaba buscando a ti, pero la encontré a ella. No eres tú, mi cielo, pero me ayuda a no extrañarte demasiado"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera vez que Carlisle lo golpeó tenía seis años. Edward lo recordaba bien, estaba practicando en su piano cuando escuchó los gritos de su padre. Carlisle alzaba la voz la mayor parte del tiempo, así que Edward no le tomó atención y continuó presionando las teclas, hasta que las voces se hicieron más y más fuertes. Fue entonces que Edward vio a su padre entrar a la habitación con una correa en mano, los ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol.

—¿Papá?

—¿Por qué tomaste mis cosas? Te dije que no jugaras con mis papeles. Ensuciaste un expediente entero y ahora tendré problemas en el hospital— dijo él con voz dura, avanzando hacia Edward.

—No hice nada—murmuró el niño sintiendo como su estómago se apretaba.

Y era cierto, él no se acercaba al despacho de su papá. Odiaba ese lugar. La única que siempre se metía era Alice…

Alice, quien un rato antes le había dicho que estaba jugando a la secretaria…

—Fue Alice—dijo Edward recordando a su hermana corriendo con el bolso de su papá— Fue Alice, yo la vi con tu mochila…— Edward esperó que su padre retrocediera, pero sus palabras parecieron enfurecerlo aún más. Tembló sobre su piano y sintió un líquido caliente correr por entremedio de sus piernas.

—Cobarde y maricón— dijo Carlisle levantando su brazo y azotando la espalda de Edward con la correa— Culpas a tu hermana para salvarte de la golpiza…—otro correazo más.

—Papá—lloró Edward— Por favor, para.

—Nunca traiciones a tu hermana, ella es lo más importante, ¿entiendes? —

—Si, perdón…—lloró encogiéndose.

El actual Edward, un joven de diecisiete años pensó en aquella primera vez y las otras siguientes que vinieron antes que sus padres se divorciasen. Para él fue un alivio cuando finalmente lo vio marcharse de casa, aunque nunca lo dijo porque sabía que Alice lo adoraba y porque él también lo quería. Para él, Carlisle Cullen tenía dos caras, una cara era el papá a quien adoraba y el otro era el sujeto enfurecido que aparecía cada vez que bebía. No había pensado en el maltrato que vivió cuando era pequeño hasta la noche anterior cuando su pesadilla volvió a repetirse, esta vez, frente a un público indeseado.

Isabella Swan.

No sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella ni cómo sentirse frente al hecho de que Bella lo defendió cuando su padre estaba matándolo. Nunca pensó que ella pudiese hacer una cosa así. Bella era una caja de sorpresas y él no estaba seguro de querer seguir conociéndola. Mientras más la observaba, menos tranquilo se sentía. Pero tampoco podía ignorarla. Estaban unidos en esta mierda, por lo menos hasta que encontrasen a Alice.

Edward no pensó jamás que alguien más aparte de su mamá y Alice fuese a enterarse de lo que hacía Carlisle Cullen cuando perdía el control, ni mucho menos que sería Bella Swan la persona que viese todo aquello. ¿Qué pasaba si ella lo contaba a otras personas? Él no quería que lo viesen como una víctima ni que empezasen a tratarlo diferente simplemente porque su padre perdía el control de vez en cuando. No, él quería seguir siendo Edward Cullen, amado, tranquilo, con una vida común y corriente.

Tendría que asegurarse que ella no dijese nada…

Pero ¿Cómo haría eso? Bella no parecía ser de esas personas que se dejasen presionar por el resto. Ella marcaba su propio rumbo y hacía las cosas a su ritmo…

Edward se removió nervioso en el asiento mientras la maestra Williams hablaba del próximo baile escolar. Levantó la cabeza para buscar a Bella con la mirada, ella estaba sentada en el asiento delantero, junto a Angela Weber. Parecía estar concentrada en las palabras de la maestra.

—¿Las chicas invitamos? — preguntó Jessica Stanley con entusiasmo.

—Bueno, así debería ser: las chicas hacen las invitaciones y los chicos se dejan querer— dijo la maestra Williams.

—Creo que es un concepto muy primitivo—dijo Bella levantando la mano— En primer lugar, no somos una escuela par, hay más chicas que chicos. En segundo lugar, ¿No puedes invitar a otra chica? ¿Y qué pasa si el chico que invitas quiere ir con otro chico?

—No te di permiso para hablar, Isabella— dijo la maestra Williams con molestia en la voz. Edward vio como Bella se tensaba en su asiento— Y el concepto de este baile es _así._ Chicas invitan a chicos, no puede haber chicas invitando a chicas o chicos con chicos, arruinan el concepto.

—Eso no tiene sentido. La esclavitud era _así_ y la modificamos— añadió con impaciencia.

—No estamos discutiendo la esclavitud, estamos hablando de un baile escolar y si crees que nadie aceptará tu invitación pues entonces deberías ser más simpática con tus compañeros.

Las risas no tardaron en escucharse y Edward vio como Bella se estiraba como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el trasero. Edward miró a la maestra Williams con enojo: El comentario a Swan fue inapropiado. La maestra se giró hacia Jessica con aires de suficiencia, contenta por la humillación provocada.

—El suicidio ha aumentado un 25% en el país durante los últimos años—respondió Bella en voz tranquila— Dentro de los adolescentes, las personas pertenecientes a la comunidad LBGTI son quienes han presentado una mayor tendencia al suicidio. Cuando se han realizado entrevistas a adolescentes que han realizado intentos fallidos de suicidio han dicho que no encontraban comprensión en su entorno y que eran víctimas de acoso escolar. El acoso escolar es una materia que se toma muy en serio en el estado de Washington, profesora. Y estoy segura de que el distrito escolar no estaría para nada contenta si llegan a escuchar sus comentarios. Además, le recuerdo que todas las decisiones que se toman entorno al baile pasan por el Comité Escolar, Comité del cual formo parte, sin embargo, no recuerdo que usted esté invitada.

El rostro de la maestra Williams se desfiguró y el silencio que siguió a las palabras de Bella fue seguido con una serie de murmullos. Edward odio la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y la manera en que deseó ponerse de pie y aplaudirle a Isabella por su respuesta. Dios, la chica era un genio.

—¿Me estás amenazando? — inquirió la maestra Williams inclinándose sobre el puesto de Bella— No estás en posición de amenazarme. Eres solo una mocosa con aires de grandeza. ¿Crees que tus compañeros te apoyarían? Por favor. Sé que una de tus compañeras te dio una paliza ayer, sé que muchas otras compañeras te quieren golpear… ¿Quieres ir al consejo escolar? Perfecto, veamos cómo te va.

Edward apretó los puños al ver como la cara furiosa de la maestra se inclinaba más y más hacia Bella y como ella permanecía estoica y no hacía nada por alejarse. Miró nerviosamente a su alrededor para ver si alguien hacia algo, pero todos estaban expectantes y _anhelantes_ , como si de verdad quisiesen que la maestra fuese más allá de los ataques verbales.

—Creo que Bella tiene razón.

El murmullo comenzó otra vez y los ojos viajaron hacia el final del salón para ver quién era el imbécil que estaba apoyando al cerebrito de la clase.

—Edward Cullen— murmuró la maestra alejándose de Bella y mirando con sorpresa al chico de cabello broncíneo— ¿Estás de acuerdo con Swan?

—Sí—dijo Edward apretando los puños y recordando las mejillas llorosas de Alice cuando le dijo que le gustaban las chicas— Usted dice que es un baile escolar, pero no es solo eso, es el mensaje que está detrás lo que está mal. Al decir que las chicas deben invitar a los chicos, están diciendo que si no son heterosexuales entonces no encajan aquí. Y si no encajan en su escuela… ¿Entonces dónde?

El murmullo estalló y Edward pudo escuchar diversos comentarios. Algunos creían que _él tenía razón_ —No Bella, porque ella estaba loca—, otros creían que era una estupidez discutir por eso, las cosas funcionaban de esa manera y si no les gustaba podrían hacer su propio baile. Pero Edward no prestó atención a los comentarios, sino que miró al par de ojos chocolates que lo observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Y el movimiento de labios que la dueña de esos ojos hizo: " _Gracias"_.

Edward asintió discretamente y el contacto visual terminó. La maestra los hizo callar a todos y luego volvió su atención a Bella.

—Dado que ambos están tan interesados en el tema me van a traer una composición de veinte páginas sobre esto. Trabajarán juntos, lo quiero mañana a primera hora en mi escritorio. Pueden retirarse— y sin agregar nada más, la maestra abandonó el salón, con el sonido de sus tacos resonando fuertemente por el pasillo.

Los comentarios no tardaron en llegar y Edward fue rápidamente rodeado por su grupo de amigos.

—¡Tendrás que trabajar con Swan! —dijo Jessica con irritación— Pobre de ti.

—¿Por qué le seguiste la corriente? Ahora estás metido en un problema—dijo Mike Newton rodeando a Jessica por la cadera.

—Yo creo que estuvo bien—dijo Lauren Mallory— Los hubiese apoyado, pero tengo el promedio muy bajo y artes es la única clase que lo hace subir…—murmuró avergonzada— Ustedes tienen las mejores calificaciones así que pueden darse ese lujo.

—No creo que fuese un lujo—dijo Jessica— Están sentenciados a muerte. No puedo creer que Swan haya dicho algo así en clases. Ella es siempre tan… —hizo una pausa como si estuviese buscando la palabra indicada.

—Aburrida—dijo Newton.

—Irritante—añadió Lauren.

—Correcta—dijo Jessica— Siempre da opiniones muy apegadas a las normas… es extraño escucharla hablar así. Y a ti también Ed, digo, pensé que la odiabas y que estabas enojado con ella por lo de Alice…

Sus amigos lo miraron esperando una respuesta y Edward alzó la vista queriendo encontrarse con Bella, pero ella había abandonado el salón.

—Lo estoy… pero… no sé, es complicado— dijo levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas—

—¿Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, cierto? — dijo Jessica deshaciéndose de Mike y enrollando su brazo en el de Edward— Para cualquier cosa.

—No cualquier cosa— dijo Mike en el oído de Edward con tono burlesco— Hay cosas que solo hace conmigo— añadió y Edward rodó los ojos— Ay, era una broma Jess—dijo Mike sobándose el estómago donde Jessica depositó un puñetazo— Solo quería aligerar el ambiente…

—Lo único que aligeras es mi amor por ti—dijo Jessica con el ceño fruncido arrastrando a Edward hacia la puerta del salón— No sé porque sigo contigo, debería salir con Edward.

—¡Oye! — reclamó Mike a sus espaldas— ¡Soy más divertido que Edward! Te recuerdo que una vez salieron y los dos dijeron que fue una pésima decisión porque se aburrieron.

—Mmm, pero eso fue hace tiempo. Edward ahora está muy divertido—dijo Jessica bromeando y provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Edward. Él no era estúpido, sabía que sus amigos estaban haciendo todo eso para distraerlo y lo agradeció.

Eran buenos chicos. A pesar de que su amistad no fue instantánea y que tuvieron que pasar largos años para que las bromas de Mike le parecieran divertidas para él era un consuelo tenerlos. No tener amigos en el instituto debía ser algo muy horrendo y solitario, se preguntaba cómo se sentía Bella y si alguien estaba dispuesto a animarla. Él lo dudaba. Nunca fue una persona muy querida, pero con lo de Alice su popularidad descendió hasta vincularse con la mierda directa. Ni James, el drogadicto, era tan repudiado como Bella. El encuentro con la maestra Williams confirmaba sus pensamientos. Edward estaba seguro de que la maestra aprovechó el hecho de que se trataba de Bella Swan para esparcir su discurso homofóbico y vulnerador. La manera en que trató a Swan no estuvo bien y si Bella fuese cualquier otra alumna habría recibido el apoyo inmediato de sus compañeros. Pero se trataba de ella…

Y ella no merecía ayuda…

—¿Vamos a la cafetería? — preguntó Lauren — Tengo hambre.

—Dijiste que estabas a dieta— dijo Mike— ¿La abandonaste?

—Ni siquiera pude empezarla

Sus amigos rieron.

Edward caminó en silencio con ellos intentando ignorar las miradas que el resto de los estudiantes le lanzaba. Podía ignorar los gestos que hacían al verlo, la forma en que sus labios se estiraban antes de girarse a la persona más próxima y señalarlo "sutilmente", pero no podía ignorar los comentarios que llegaban a sus oídos.

Era una escuela pequeña y los sucesos de uno afectaban y se propagaban rápidamente de boca en boca, el secuestro de Alice era lo más comentado en todos los niveles y todos parecían tener algo que decir. Era jueves, Alice desapareció la noche del domingo y aún no existía noticia alguna sobre ella. Los peritos analizaron su coche, pero no encontraron rastros biológicos de otra persona que no fuese Alice y él, que a veces viajaba con ella. Parecía que la tierra se la hubiese tragado y los rumores estaban creciendo como llamas en pastizal seco.

— _Yo creo que está embarazada y la familia la mandó a un hogar de madres adolescentes, aparecerá en un par de meses después de dar al bebé en adopción._

Edward se detuvo y miró a la chica que dijo eso. Era una de las Denali, no sabía cuál, porque eran tres hermanas, un par de gemelas —Irina y Kate— y la mayor de ellas, Tanya. Edward nunca pudo diferenciarlas.

La chica detuvo su animada charla de inmediato y observó a Edward con verdadero pavor.

—Alice no estaba embarazada—dijo Edward intentando mantener la calma— Deja de hablar estupideces.

—Lo siento—dijo la chica Denali— Es solo que es _extraña_ su forma de desaparecer, ¿no crees? Digo, la única que la vio fue la Swan, y todos sabemos que ella no es un testigo muy fiable…

—Cállate, clon malvado—dijo Jessica— Dios, tu hermana absorbió todo tu cerebro.

Los ojos azules de la chica Denali brillaron con ira e hizo ademán de lanzarse contra Jessica, pero Mike no lo permitió. Recibió el golpe de la rubia y empujó a Jessica fuera de escena.

—¡No le pegues a mi novio! — chilló Jessica intentando jalarla del pelo.

—¡Puta sucia! —gritó la chica Denali— ¡Defiéndete sola!

—Córrete Mike, déjame sacarle esas extensiones.

—¡Es mi pelo natural!

—¡Basta! ¡Tengo hambre! — dijo Lauren tomando a Jessica del brazo y jalándola hacia su lado— Por favor, solo vamos a comer.

—Escucha a tu amiga, la cerdita Peggy— añadió con saña la chica Denali.

—No estoy gorda—dijo Lauren— Y aunque lo estuviese, no es tu maldito asunto. Deja de opinar tanta mierda Kate y metete en tus asuntos.

—¿Kate? — preguntó Mike— Pensé que era Tanya…

—¡Soy Irina!

—Ah

—Vámonos—dijo Edward comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza— No vale la pena.

—Pues lo mismo digo—dijo Irina… o quien quiera que fuese.

Para cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Edward lamentaba haber obedecido a su madre. El día estaba siendo un completo desastre y no parecía que fuese a mejorar. Se sentía incómodo y hastiado. Las duras palabras de la chica Denali no abandonaban su mente… ¿Cuántas personas pensaban como ella? ¿Cómo podían decir cosas tan crueles? Alice fue secuestrada y allí estaban sus compañeras, listas para crucificarla y levantar rumores inverosímiles.

Edward hizo la fila del almuerzo siguiendo a sus amigos, sumido en sus lúgubres pensamientos. Jessica intentó hacerlo participar, pero al ver el gesto taciturno y solemne de Edward abandonó su tarea. Se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre y fue allí, cuando Edward vio la silla vacía junto a la de Lauren que la realidad lo golpeó: Alice no estaba.

Alice estaba afuera, retenida por algún enfermo. ¿Estaba con vida? Edward rogaba porque así fuera. Dios, tenían que encontrarla. Visualizó el rostro sonriente de su hermana, su cabello oscuro, su melena corta, el piercing en su oreja…

"¡Abran paso, llegó Alice Cullen!", pudo escuchar en su mente su voz cantarina que tanto le irritaba. Edward soltó el tenedor y bajó la vista hacia la bandeja.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mike— Te ves como la mierda.

Ni siquiera intentó responderle, tomó una bocanada de aire y levantó la vista. Dejó escapar el aire lentamente y repitió el movimiento. No estaba funcionando. Tenía ganas de vomitar y de llorar… y como si no tuviese ya suficiente sintió como las miradas de los estudiantes se apartaban de sus almuerzos y se enfocaban en él. Edward quiso gritarles que lo dejasen en paz, que no era un monstruo en exhibición, pero no hizo nada más que sujetar su bandeja de almuerzo por los bordes.

Tenía que largarse de ahí antes de perder la cordura y estallar frente a todos. Edward creía que podía oír sus pensamientos, eran claros para él, querían ver un espectáculo para tener algo que comentar…

Quería golpearlos.

Su teléfono vibró y Edward quitó la vista de sus compañeros. Leyó la pantalla y se sorprendió al ver que era un mensaje de Isabella Swan.

 _"_ _IS: Cálmate, no te metas en líos"._

Edward la buscó con la mirada con rapidez. Si ella sabía eso es porque estaba aquí. La vio sentada al otro lado de la cafetería, jugando con una manzana.

 _"_ _EC: No sabes las cosas que están diciendo. Estoy furioso."_ , escribió.

 _"_ _IS: Lo sé"._

Edward mantuvo la mirada en su teléfono, pensando en el escueto pero significativo mensaje. Sí, Isabella Swan sabía por lo que estaba pasando, la desaparición de Alice no solo había trastocado su vida sino también la de ella.

 _"_ _IS: Larguémonos de aquí, estoy harta"._

 _"_ _EC: No podemos salir antes de la escuela"._

 _"_ _IS: Biblioteca, duh"._

Edward la observó. Bella le brindó una mirada significativa antes de levantarse y caminar fuera de la cafetería.

¿Debía seguirla? ¿Debía aceptar su ofrecimiento y esconderse juntos en la biblioteca…? ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos si sabían que estaba pasando el tiempo con Isabella Swan de manera voluntaria?

Aquel pensamiento le irritó.

¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por eso? Lo que el resto dijese no importaba, ellos no sabían, ellos no sabían lo que estaba pasando… y ella sí, ella lo entendía mucho más que el resto. Ni siquiera Jessica podía entender la magnitud de lo que Edward estaba viviendo…

Bella Swan, sí.

* * *

 _Hola, espero que hayan tenido una buena semana. Les dejo el capitulo de esta semana esperando que disfruten la lectura. También les cuento que tengo cuenta en twitter por si quieren comentar o cualquier cosa: cumbi4nena. Voy a estar atenta a sus comentarios, ¿Que piensan de la historia? Saludos y nos vemos._

 _LadyStarlight.95_


	10. X

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.

 **Nota:** Leer al final de página.

* * *

 **Broken:** **X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _¿Por qué nadie me quiere? ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellos? Lo único que pido es que me abracen, quiero tener lo que ellos tienen, sentir que pertenezco. Por favor, mírame y acéptame, tú y yo vamos a vivir por siempre."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estaba nerviosa y expectante. No sabía con precisión qué fue lo que la animó a enviar aquellos mensajes a Edward e invitarlo a esconderse con ella: ¿Fue su rostro afligido, como si llevase los pecados del mundo sobre sus hombros? ¿O la manera en que los ojos curiosos se clavaban en él, expectantes ante su inminente estallido? Quizás una mezcla de ambas. Quizás estaba harta de ver a las personas ser mordidas por aquellos perros rabiosos, siempre en busca de una víctima débil para clavar sus colmillos. Lo único que sabía es que no quería ver a Edward herido, no después de haber recibido su ayuda en la discusión con la maestra Williams.

La maestra de arte era un problema para Bella desde mucho tiempo atrás. Las cosas artísticas se le daban con facilidad, pero tenía claro que no eran tan importante en su aplicación a las universidades por lo que prefirió poner su esfuerzo en otras materias. Eso fue evidente para la maestra Williams que desde entonces la miraba de reojo, esperando el momento para cobrar el desmerecimiento a su trabajo. Este era el momento ideal para dejar salir su rabia contenida.

Bella pensó que en cualquier otro momento habría puesto toda su atención en solucionar el altercado con la maestra, pero en estos instantes tenía cosas muchos más preocupantes de las cuales ocuparse. Como por ejemplo su admirador secreto…

El recuerdo de la nota y del oso de peluche la hizo estremecer. De inmediato se puso en alerta y observó a su alrededor, temerosa de encontrarse con un par de ojos oscuros observándola.

Estaba sola.

La biblioteca estaba tan vacía como ella esperaba y ni siquiera el viejo Marcus estaba detrás del mesón. En otra situación aquello habría sido lo ideal, pero no hoy. ¿Qué pasaba si alguien decidía atacarla aquí? Nadie la ayudaría.

Odió el sentimiento de sentirse expuesta incluso dentro de la biblioteca. ¿Existía un sitio seguro para ella…?

—Por tu cara pareciese que hubiesen atropellado a tu perrito

Edward caminaba por la biblioteca con gesto despreocupado. Ya no quedaban rastros del chico asustado y descompensado que vio en la cafetería. Bella pensó una respuesta ingeniosa que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mover sus cosas para que él tomase asiento. Edward se sentó frente a ella y sacó una libreta de su mochila.

—¿Deberíamos trabajar en el castigo? — sugirió Bella nerviosa

—No, no haremos esa estúpida tarea

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Antes de venir para acá pasé por la oficina del director y dejé un reclamo. Llamé a mamá y dijo que vendrá durante la tarde…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Nos vamos a meter en más problemas!

—¿Pretendías dejarlo pasar? —cuestionó Edward luciendo molesto— ¿No ibas a decir nada? ¿Acaso no aprendiste la lección?

—¡Está bien! ¡Iba a quedarme callada!

—Eres tan…

—¿Tan qué? — escupió Bella— ¡Me preocupo por mí!

Edward respiró profundamente y se llevó la mano al tabique de la nariz, cerró los ojos y Bella lo vió mover los labios, pronunciando una pequeña maldición.

—Mira, lo entiendo, pero lo que hizo la maestra Williams está mal en diferentes niveles: Es acoso escolar.

—Lo sé…

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—No quiero llamar la atención más de la cuenta, suficiente tengo con lo de tu hermana. Necesito desaparecer del mapa y si me involucro en un lío con la maestra entonces estaré en el ojo público por siempre.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron en silencio, cada uno intentando comprender la mente del otro. Bella fue la primera en desviar la mirada hacia su cuaderno, incómoda por el contacto visual.

—A veces eres tan valiente y otras…—musitó Edward— Me cuesta seguirte la pista. Mientras más te conozco más desesperante me pareces.

—El sentimiento es mutuo

Edward sonrió.

—¿Te parezco desesperante?

—Desesperante y entrometido. Si te sirve de consuelo tú también me confundes, no entiendo cómo actúas como si yo fuese la peste y después me ayudas… No sé si lo has notado, pero cada vez que he tenido un problema has aparecido como por acto de magia. ¿Todavía me odias?

—No lo sé— murmuró Edward— Quiero hacerlo, odiarte y culparte es fácil, pero no se siente _correcto._ Y con todo lo que está pasando me cuesta cada día más mirarte a la cara y no ver a una chica asustada…

—¿Te doy lástima, no? —preguntó Bella enderezándose en su silla— ¿Te diste cuenta que mi vida es una mierda?

Edward no dijo nada y Bella apretó los puños.

—Pues tienes razón, mi vida es patética… pero la tuya no está mucho mejor.

— _Touche_ — dijo Edward con una sonrisa triste— ¿Te diste cuenta de que ser hijo de Carlisle Cullen no es ningún privilegio?

—Lo siento, no quería traer el tema de tu papá a colación.

—Sería mucho más extraño si nunca lo mencionaras, lo viste ahorcándome... lo único que te pido es que no lo menciones con nadie más. Al igual que tú, quiero mantener un perfil bajo y ya tengo suficiente con la desaparición de Alice…

—Nuestras vidas son jodidamente similares en estos momentos—

Hubo un cambio entre ambos y Bella lo supo. No eran amigos, pero estaban viviendo cosas similares. Estaban del mismo lado de la moneda. Edward la entendía y por primera vez tenía a alguien que sabía cómo se sentía…

—¿Crees que Alice esté bien? —preguntó Edward tomando por sorpresa a Bella.

Bella pensó la respuesta durante un instante. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero era hija de un policía, sabía más o menos qué esperar en estos casos…

—Creo que deberían apurarse—

—¿Crees que está muerta?

—No lo sé.

—¿Pero lo piensas? ¿Crees que ya es muy tarde para ella?

—No lo sé Edward…

—¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirme lo que piensas?

Bella dejó escapar el aire. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Callar o ser sincera con él?

—No soy una experta en la materia, pero me da miedo que la policía no tenga ni una sola pista. Me asusta la facilidad con que Alice desapareció… a estas alturas debería haber _algo_. La secuestró en la noche, tu hermana estaba en la calle por casualidad… ¿Cómo es que puede tenerla sin llamar la atención? ¿Cómo es que no ha cometido ningún error? No lo entiendo.

—Lo entiendes—dijo Edward con dureza— Dilo con honestidad.

—No quiero…

—Dilo

—¿Qué pasaría si te digo que esto tuvo preparación? Alice pudo ser una víctima al azar, pero todo lo demás está muy bien trabajado. Digo, yo reconocí el coche… dije el color, pero aun así no fue suficiente para ubicarlo y vivimos en un pueblo con pocos habitantes— Las mejillas de Bella estaban calientes por el nerviosismo que le dio expresar su opinión en voz alta—

—Pienso igual que tú—dijo Edward, sorprendiéndola— ¿Cómo puedes lograr raptar a una persona y pasar desapercibido?

—A menos que estés acostumbrado a que nadie te mire o estar de paso…

—Exacto. ¿Pero quién…?

—No lo sé.

—Maldita sea—dijo Edward jalándose el cabello— Tengo que decirte algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Creo que tu acosador tiene algo que ver.

Bella se congeló y su estómago se contrajo.

—Bella, respira.

—No, no. Papá dijo que no tenía nada que ver, que lo más seguro es que fuese algún chico haciéndome alguna broma…

—Bella… había alguien en tu casa cuando estábamos adentro. No te quise comentar nada ayer por todo lo que pasó con Carlisle, pero entré a tu casa recogiendo las llaves de la maceta, solo quería mostrarte lo peligroso y estúpido de tu escondite, por eso entré y luego cuando me agradeciste el haber ido a tu casa, recordé las llaves y miré la maceta y vi el peluche… ese peluche no estaba allí cuando llegué. Alguien lo puso allí mientras yo entraba a buscarte, había alguien allí y lo sabes…

—Era una broma… ¿Era una broma?

—No lo creo, Swan. Y tu tampoco lo crees.

La adolescente se abrazó así misma mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en su rostro. Las palabras de Edward se clavaron como cuchillos punzantes en su espalda y estómago. Eran la confirmación de sus temores. Ella también creía que la nota y el peluche no eran una broma de parte de un compañero como dijo su padre, pero prefirió creer en sus palabras para sentir cierta seguridad. Pero no podía engañarse, no después de escuchar a Edward.

—Estoy asustada— admitió Bella— Papá dijo que no debo preocuparme y que voy a estar bien, pero no me siento segura. Cada vez que cierro los ojos siento que alguien está allí, vigilándome. Y que al menor descuido me atrapará… no quiero que me atrape, no quiero…—dijo con la voz temblorosa y dejando escapar las lágrimas—

—Mírame, Bella—ordenó Edward— No lo hará. No te atrapará, nadie te va a tocar un solo cabello, ¿me escuchas?

—Estoy sola—lloró Bella— Soy el jodido blanco más fácil de la historia. No entiendo cómo es que Alice es quien está desaparecida cuando debería haber sido yo…

—¡No digas eso!—

—¡Es la verdad! Debí haber sido yo… tu hermana estaba allí por accidente, yo no. ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué se la llevaron? ¿Por qué me están acosando? ¿Qué hicimos? ¿Qué hicimos, maldita sea?

Bella vio como Edward se paraba de su asiento y avanzaba hacia ella, lo próximo que sintió fueron sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia sí.

—No hicieron nada—murmuró contra su cabello— No hicieron nada. Y te juro por Dios que no dejaré que nadie te toque. No pude defender a Alice porque no sabía que estaba en peligro, pero a ti sí te protegeré.

—Tengo miedo—

—Yo también, pero estaremos bien.

—¿Y Alice…? ¿Qué pasará con Alice?

—Tu misma lo dijiste, tenemos que apurarnos. No podemos dejar pasar el tiempo.

—Papá no cree que sea un secuestro…

—Pues tendremos que convencerlo de lo contrario antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Bella respiró profundo, dejando que la colonia de Edward penetrase sus fosas nasales y por primera vez en años… se sintió segura.

* * *

 _Hola a todas, disculpen lo tarde de este capitulo pero estuve internada durante el mes así que no tuve tiempo ni ganas para escribir ni publicar nada. No revisé mucho este capitulo así que disculpen las falta de ortografía que pueden haber. Espero que les guste y poder leer sus reviews, muchas gracias y nos vemos._

 _LadyStarlight.95_


	11. XI

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Broken: XI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _¿Crees que puedes alejarla de mí? ¿Crees que eres mejor hombre que yo? Pues mira lo que hago, mira cómo te quito todo lo que quieres"_

.

.

.

Hubo una época en que Isabella Swan se consideró una niña feliz. Usualmente, cuando las cosas a su alrededor se sentían feas y tristes solía volver mentalmente a esos momentos en que se sintió una niña amada. Recordaba a un Charlie más joven, menos atareado y sin ese ceño fruncido que le acompañaba cada vez que la miraba. Veía la sonrisa de su padre cuando ella decía algo inteligente y no esa mueca ladeada que le dedicaba cada vez que ella daba una opinión. Pero por sobre todas las cosas pensaba en su madre. De ella solo tenía recuerdos bellos. Su muerte eclipsó los regaños y los castigos a los que Renée la sometía cuando cometía alguna travesura. Para Bella, René Swan era una mujer rodeada de un halo de luz a la que extrañaba con todo su corazón.

Su muerte marcó un antes y un después en la vida de Bella. ¿Fue allí donde su padre dejó de mirarla con cariño? Bella no podía decirlo con certeza. Recordaba que luego del funeral de su madre ambos estuvieron juntos, la lloraron, gritaron y se abrazaron. Charlie le prometió que él siempre estaría allí para ella… pero lentamente las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Y ella no supo como evitar que su padre se transformase en aquel extraño con el que compartía hoy en día la casa.

Hoy mirar a Charlie no le traía ningún tipo de tranquilidad. Charlie era una figura de autoridad para ella, pero no porque fuese su padre, sino porque era el Jefe de Policía. Su placa pesaba mucho más que el título de papá.

Él se esforzó para que así fuese…

Y pese a la tristeza que significaba para Bella no contar con su padre, para que este caso saliera bien, necesitaba a su padre como policía y no como papá. Si Charlie continuaba viendo la desaparición de Alice desde el punto de vista del papá de la adolescente que dijo ser testigo del secuestro y no como el Jefe de Policía entonces Alice estaba perdida. Porque la policía jamás la buscaría de la forma en que se necesitaba y quizás cuando lo hiciesen sería demasiado tarde.

Era jueves…

Y Bella sentía que el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

—¿Podemos pasar a la tienda antes de irnos a la comisaría? —preguntó Bella— No he comido bien y realmente necesito una dosis de azúcar o me voy a desmayar.

—Está bien—dijo Edward— Tampoco he podido comer bien en la hora de almuerzo— murmuró encendiendo el coche.

Ante el sonido del motor encendiéndose Bella se estremeció y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón martilleaba frenéticamente en su pecho.

—¿Alguna vez me dirás por qué te asustan tanto los coches? Es como si tuvieses miedo de morir o algo…—

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó Bella con su vista fija en la ventana del copiloto, viendo como rápidamente dejaban atrás el estacionamiento del Instituto y se adentraban a la carretera. —Supongo que no… fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Tuve un accidente…— dijo ella

—Tu mamá, lo recuerdo— dijo Edward— Lo siento, lo había olvidado.

—Da igual, fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Faltaste mucho a la escuela ese año… y estuviste en silla de ruedas, ¿no? Una vez te vi en el hospital cuando mamá nos llevó de visita a Alice y a mí a dejarle el almuerzo a papá…

—Estuve en coma una semana, desperté sin tener movilidad en las piernas y con visibilidad reducida en el ojo izquierdo—dijo acariciando una pequeña cicatriz bajo la capa de cabello. — Pensé que nunca iba a caminar, pero finalmente se trataron de fracturas que pudieron ser tratadas. Mamá en cambio…

—Lo siento.

—Los coches y yo no somos buenos amigos…

—Me siento como un estúpido

—¿Por qué? No has hecho nada.

—Había olvidado eso de ti. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Perdiste a tu mamá.

—Nunca he sido una persona amistosa, ni siquiera cuando era niña. Lo de mamá no cambió eso para mí. De hecho, creo que es lo único que no cambió…

—Aun así. Nunca me pregunté por qué andabas en bicicleta en vez de utilizar un carro. Incluso he bromeado sobre eso. Soy un imbécil.

—Bueno, lo eres.

—Gracias

—Pero todos lo somos. También me siento como una imbécil.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

—Debí hablar de inmediato, pero no pude hacerlo.

—Yo no debí mandarla a comprar de noche… ¿Qué clase de hermano soy?

—No sabías que algo así podía ocurrir…

—Porque nunca le tomé el peso a la diferencia entre Alice y yo. Para mi Alice es solo Alice, mi hermana, pero para el resto del universo Alice es una mujer…

—Y ser una mujer es un pecado.

—Es un peligro. Alice me lo intentó decir muchas veces, pero ciertamente no le tomé el peso hasta ahora. Sentí que exageraba cuando decía que los hombres se tomaban concesiones que ella no les permitía solo porque era una chica. Creí, egocéntricamente, que solo se quejaba para llamar la atención. Pero mira esto. No sé dónde está mi hermana, y lo único que escucho es a gente haciendo comentarios duros que justifican su desaparición, como si de alguna manera Alice se mereciera esto… ¿Cómo puede una persona merecer algo así? —las ultimas palabras de Edward se perdieron en un murmullo bajo. Las lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos del adolescente, que luchaba por contenerlas. Bella lo observó con lástima y preocupación. Edward parecía estar al limite de sus emociones, pero aún así luchaba por mantenerlas bajo control. Para Bella aquello no era sano, pero no sabía como decirle al adolescente lo que pensaba: "Deja de aguantarte las lagrimas y llora, eres humano".

A pesar de que ambos estaban en una especie de tregua, Bella no sabía hasta donde podía llegar su recientemente descubierta camaradería. Sin embargo, sentía que no podía quedarse sin hacer ni decir nada. Así que, reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo, estiró su mano y la posó sobre la mano que Edward tenía sobre la caja de cambios del coche.

El contacto de ambas pieles fue un sentimiento extraño. La mano tibia de Edward contrastaba con la piel fría de ella. Pero no se sentía desagradable. Bella, sintiéndose más valiente que nunca y dispuesta a hacerle notar a Edward que ella estaba allí para él, acarició con la punta de los dedos el dorso de su mano.

Él no se alejó…

—Gracias— murmuró Edward— Gracias por todo.

Bella sonrió.

El resto del viaje hasta el supermercado fue tranquilo. Ambos bajaron del coche sintiéndose acompañados e incluso Edward bromeó cuando Bella estuvo a punto de caer al tropezarse en la entrada del supermercado y ella le respondió la broma con un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

Adentro de la tienda, se mantuvieron juntos y evitaron las miradas curiosas de las dependientas. Caminaron directamente a la zona de bocadillos. Edward tomó dos bolsas de patatas fritas y Bella lo regañó obligándolo a comprar un mix de frutas deshidratadas. El joven rodó los ojos, pero cambió una de las bolsas por el paquete ofrecido por Bella, quien recibió su triunfo con una sonrisa boba en la boca que ocultó girando sobre sus tobillos y encaminándose a la caja registradora.

Bella reconoció a la cajera como una de las chicas Stanley y se relajó. Sabía que Edward y Jessica Stanley eran amigos y presumía que su prima tendría cuidado en su trato. Así fue. Charlotte Stanley mantuvo una sonrisa cálida en su rostro mientras les atendía e incluso les obsequió dos paquetes de chicles que los adolescentes aceptaron con balbuceos torpes. Bella le agradeció el gesto. Quizás se trataba de una acción pequeña, pero después de los horrendos días que estaban viviendo la amabilidad se sentía como un pequeño rayo de luz.

Edward fue el primero en salir de la tienda y enfrentarse al frío clima de Forks. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente en los minutos en que estuvieron dentro de la tienda y el joven se apresuró en subirse el cierre de la chamarra. Bella le siguió imitando sus movimientos y tratando de taparse la cara con la bolsa de comestibles. Dio un vistazo al cielo y maldijo entre dientes cuando diviso las nubes oscuras tan usuales en el paisaje: No tardaba en largarse a llover.

Edward rodeó el coche hasta llegar a los asientos traseros con la intención de echar las bolsas allí. Bella lo siguió, sin embargo, una detención brusca por parte de Edward hizo que Bella chocase con su espalda y perdiese el equilibrio. Alcanzó a recuperarlo antes de darse de bruces contra el resbaladizo suelo y fulminó a Edward con la mirada al ver que él ni siquiera le pedía disculpas.

—Ten más cuidado—dijo ella

—Mira esto—escupió Edward molesto— ¿Quién lo hizo? — gritó al aparcamiento, mirando hacia todos lados.

Bella jadeó al ver como en la parte trasera del _volvo_ plateado en pintura fresca roja se leía: " _ALICE ES UNA PUTA"._

—Tengo que borrar esto—masculló Edward acercándose al coche. —Tengo que quitarlo…

—¡No!—exclamó ella— Déjame sacarle una fotografía, debemos decirle a papá—dijo mirando las esquinas del supermercado— Tienen camaras, debemos solicitar las cintas.

—¿Por qué hacen estas cosas?— preguntó Edward jalándose el cabello— Ya es difícil…

—Son unos imbéciles—

Fue ella quien fotografió el coche de Edward mientras se veían rodeados por unos cuantos curiosos que estiraban sus cuellos para leer el mensaje. Edward parecía ajeno, perdido en sus pensamientos, con la vista fija en la pintura.

—Alice no merece esto…

—Tranquilo, vamos a quitarlo. Llamaré a papá…

—¿Crees que tengan cámaras?

—Claro que las tienen. Vamos a hablar con Charlotte para que nos ayude. Estoy segura de que fue algún estúpido de la escuela… apuesto mi almuerzo a que el grupo de James tiene algo que ver… vandalizar coches es algo muy de su estilo.

—Si fue él te juro que lo voy a matar.

—Vamos adentro…—pidió Bella enganchando su brazo en el de Edward y arrastrándolo nuevamente rumbo a la tienda…

.

.

.

Tres horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban en la casa de Edward. Luego de la llamada a la policía y que Charlie enviase a un oficial a la tienda para solicitar la cinta de la grabación, Edward y Bella fueron enviados junto a Esme. Ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con el giro de los acontecimientos, pero en opinión de Charlie era mejor que se mantuvieran en casa de Esme por lo menos hasta que revisaran las grabaciones. Aquello fue apoyado por los Cullen, ambos progenitores estuvieron de acuerdo en que era preferible que los jóvenes estuviesen en casa junto a Esme, en vez de estar deambulando por la carretera. Aunque Edward era un excelente conductor, ninguno de los padres estaba dispuesto a exponerlo a ningún tipo de peligro en las circunstancias en que se encontraban.

Edward no se tomó muy bien las noticias. Su principal objetivo era estar al tanto de la investigación del caso de su hermana. No perderse ni un solo detalle y no permitir que Charlie Swan cometiese errores. Aquello era casi imposible de cumplir al estar encerrado en su casa. ¿Qué podía hacer desde allí?

Nada. Era el inútil hermano con las manos atadas.

Bella pensaba diferente. Ella creía que lo mejor para ambos era quedarse en casa, porque estaba asustada y prefería estar cerca de un adulto que sola con Edward. Esme Platt no era su persona favorita, pero le daba mucha más confianza que cualquier otro adulto de la comisaria, incluyendo su propio padre. Sabía que la madre de Edward no les lastimaría…

Y también creía que era importante que Edward recibiese la contención necesaria por parte de su madre. Cada día era más difícil que el anterior, y ella estaba genuinamente preocupada por él. Lo veía cada vez más irritado y a la defensiva, y presentía que no faltaba mucho para que él explotase. Estaba siendo bombardeado con ataques que lo estaban llevando al límite y ella prefería que Esme pudiese estar allí para calmarlo porque no creía ser la persona indicada para ayudarlo. Pese a que estaban iniciando una especie de camaradería ella no esperaba ser su salvadora, sino su amiga, y ser su amiga incluía el pensar que su madre era una mejor ayuda que ella.

A pesar de que Bella y Esme no hablaron de manera extendida, ésta última le agradeció el haber acompañado a Edward durante todo el altercado. Si bien hasta esa hora no habían tenido noticias sobre el contenido de la cinta de vigilancia, la insistencia de Bella frente al gerente de la tienda fue determinante para que éste facilitara las grabaciones sin una orden directa del tribunal. Orden que habría retrasado la investigación un par de días… Bella aceptó el gesto conciliador de la señora Platt con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro. Fue un gesto un intercambio incómodo y torpe, pero mucho mejor que cualquier otra anterior interacción vivida entre ambas. Con posterioridad a ese intercambio, Esme se disculpó para retirarse unos minutos a su oficina, excusándose con responder llamadas de amigas y familiares que solicitaban tener información de Alice. Fue en ese pequeño vaivén de información que Bella tomó conciencia que la familia Cullen era oriunda de Chicago, y que no tenían una relación muy fuerte con la familia de Carlisle. Esme no dejó escapar muchos detalles, pero por las caras de disgusto de Edward, Bella entendió que había una historia tras ese distanciamiento. Pero no quiso ahondar para ni lucir entrometida, aunque en su fuero interno deseaba poder conocer los trapos sucios de la familia.

Saber que los Cullen eran más que esa idílica imagen de familia moderna le daba una extraña sensación de seguridad y compañía. Sentía que encajaba en ese cuadro roto de relaciones familiares disfuncionales… algo que no había experimentado con anterioridad. Y Edward bajo esa nueva luz oscura le parecía una persona mucho más agradable y llevadera que el compañero de clase con el que apenas se relacionaba.

Esperaba que el sentimiento fuese mutuo y que él también estuviese descubriendo en ella a una persona con matices, y fuese capaz de ver más allá del modelo de alumna perfecta que Bella se había acostumbrado a desempeñar. Sería muy triste si solo ella descubriese un aspecto agradable de Edward mientras que él mantenía su aversión por ella… pero, tampoco le extrañaría. Dolería, sí, pero la desilusión no le era un sentimiento ajeno.

Con ese pensamiento Bella observó a Edward deambular por su casa. Caminaba de lado a lado, como un león enjaulado. Y lucía como uno, con su cabello despeinado apuntando a diversas direcciones, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo frente a un ventilador industrial. Empatizaba con él. Debía ser difícil estar en sus zapatos, enfrentarse al hecho de no saber dónde está su melliza. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella en su lugar? No podía imaginarlo ni aunque se esforzase. Era hija única. Lo más cerca que podía llegar era el sentimiento de entumecimiento que la llenó después de la muerte de su mamá. Pero aún así sabía que eran situaciones diferentes. Ella despertó y su madre ya no existía. Ella vio cómo su cajón descendía bajo tierra, Edward no sabía si su hermana estaba viva y en las condiciones en las que se encontraría.

¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Encontrar un cuerpo o seguir en la incertidumbre?

Bella no quería arriesgarse con una respuesta.

—Jessica me ha mandado un mensaje—informó Edward desde su posición junto al ventanal— Su prima vio a una de las chicas Denali detrás de la tienda luego de que nos fuimos, salió corriendo cuando Charlotte le habló. Se subió a una camioneta antes de que pudiese alcanzarla…

—¿Qué?

—Charlotte reconoció la camioneta como la de Tyler. Ella le dijo a Jessica que está seguro que esos dos están metidos en lo de mi auto. Maldita sea.

—¿Tyler? ¿Pero él no era amigo tuyo?

—Tenía un encaprichamiento con Alice… dejó de ser mi amigo cuando ella lo rechazó.

—¿Por qué los hombres son tan básicos?—escupió ella sin pensar— No tiene ningún puto sentido que raye una camioneta por algo así.

—No sabemos si en realidad fueron ellos, pero tengo la sensación de que sí…

—Papá nos dirá cuando revisen las cintas…

—¿Lo hará hoy? A veces creo que a tu padre no le interesa tanto esto como a nosotros.

La acusación era dura y ambos lo sabían. El lado perfeccionista de Bella exigía una respuesta para mantener el honor familiar, pero en el fondo no contaba con las palabras para defender a su padre. Ella también tenía criticas que hacer a su trabajo. No podía decir con exactitud que era lo que le molestaba, pero había una sensación de lentitud y condescendencia que le paraba de punta los pelos de los brazos.

—No sé qué decirte. Creo que sí, es una tarea corta. Solo deben revisar alrededor de veinte minutos de cinta, no es mucho. Aunque todo va a depender de la cantidad de trabajo que tengan hoy en la comisaria supongo…

—Maldita sea, estoy cansado de esta mierda. Me siento inútil—

—Lo entiendo, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer. ¿Quizás imprimir más carteles de búsqueda? Hoy noté que en la tienda no había ninguno, y tampoco vi hoy en el instituto.

—No sé bien, la policía hizo uno y es el que mamá ha estado enviando a sus conocidos por redes sociales…

—Creo que sería bueno que tú también lo hagas—dijo Bella acercándose a él— Eres popular, tienes una buena red de contactos. Si quieres yo también lo hago, pero… bueno, no sé que tanta ayuda puede ofrecer en ese sentido…

—¿No tienes contactos como parte del comité organizador de los eventos o la mierda esa en la que participas?

—Se llama Consejo Estudiantil, muchas gracias. Y gracias a nosotros puedes salir más temprano los viernes y tu comida no apesta.

—Oh… detente, solo era una broma.

—Me tomo mi trabajo en serio.

—Está bien, lo siento—dijo Edward alzando los brazos en señal de rendición— ¿Puedes hacer que se envíe a todos los estudiantes?

—Si, solo necesito enviarlo desde el correo institucional. Llegará directo a todos las casillas de correo. Tengo que advertirte que no sé qué tan efectivo es ese método. Yo reviso diariamente mi correo institucional pero no sé si el resto lo hace…

—Lo hacemos, no te creas tan especial.

—¿En serio?

—Siempre mandan la cartelera del cine de Port Angels y mandan descuentos para la tienda de dulces—añadió Edward con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros— Ya sabes, cosas que a _todos_ nos importan.

—Eres un capullo.

—Y tu una sabelotodo, pero te estimo.

—Gracias

—De nada

Ambos se observaron con seriedad, intentando mantener el rostro sin expresión por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Era una pelea absurda y silenciosa que ninguno de los dos quería perder. Se midieron segundo a segundo, apretando los músculos de la mandíbula y evitando pestañear. A Bella le tembló la comisura del labio y apretó con fuerza las manos. Pero no perdió, fue Edward quien finalmente se dejó ir y soltó una carcajada que rebotó en las paredes de la casa.

Bella lo siguió con una sonrisa menos ruidosa que la de él, pero igual de contagiosa.

No tenían un motivo claro para la risa, solo se reían, sintiéndose extrañamente vivos mientras eran testigos de como los ojos del otro relucían.

* * *

 _Hola, les comparto un nuevo capitulo y les cuento que sigo en tratamiento. Tendré mas tiempo para escribir y actualizar puesto que estaré en hospitalización domiciliaria y tendré a mano mi computador. Por eso mismo les pido que me recomienden libros y series para entretenerme mientras estoy aquí recluida. Estaré atentas a sus comentarios._

 _LadyStarlight.95_


End file.
